


Dietro ai tuoi occhi

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Fratello, lasciami andare [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Psychological Trauma, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È un vento epico, quello che sfiora Sasuke e Itachi, nell’ora più buia della storia di un clan maledetto e potentissimo.<br/>
È un vento che sa di guerra e di vendetta, come di un amore indicibile che corre nel sangue e nel sangue muore.<br/>
Sakura racconta le ultime ore di Konoha e la privatissima, desolata guerra di un ragazzo che non l’ha mai vista davvero, perché <i>dietro ai suoi occhi, no: lei non c’è mai stata</i>.<br/>
(ATTENZIONE: <i>what if</i> post cap. 351 del manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La voce del vento

Fictional Dream © 2007 (27 marzo 2007)  
Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/177/dietro-ai-tuoi-occhi/&cid=81518)).

*******

Mentre Konoha si allontanava nell’aria chiara di un mattino luminoso – di quelli che non importa il clima o la stagione, perché ti fanno comunque pensare all’estate – spirava un vento epico.  
Lo coglievi nel fremito delle foglie, nel sussurro placato e gentile con cui la voce del villaggio si accomiatava dai suoi figli e li riconosceva per quel ch’erano diventati: non uomini, ma eroi.  
E mentre Shikamaru disponeva sull’ideale scacchiera di una strategia suicida le sue incredibili pedine, e mentre Kiba fiutava l’aria e forse già coglieva il segno di una battaglia che non sarebbe stata né facile né gentile, e mentre Naruto stringeva i denti e asciugava nella rabbia assoluta e inesauribile di quel momento il dolore profondo di una perdita inaccettabile, e mentre Neji – palpebre chiuse e sensi affilati come il migliore degli shuriken – pensava a Hinata e a quel che gli aveva detto il giorno della più bruciante delle sconfitte – con quel suo sorriso timido, eppure luminosissimo – ‘ _Bravo, Neji. Ti sei rialzato_ ’, Rock Lee colse la voce del vento e lesse in quel sussurro l’incoraggiamento che attendeva da tempo: la chiamata di Konoha alle armi.  
Quella era la prima guerra della nuova era.  
Lo sapeva Asuma, che di quella guerra non avrebbe visto la fine – o forse sì, sulle labbra e nello sguardo di Shikamaru, lo svogliato geniale che sarebbe divenuto uno dei baluardi di quella sua Konoha di azzurro e di verde. E rosso, come gli occhi di Kurenai.  
Lo sapeva Kakashi, che coltivava in sé il rimpianto di aver esaurito un nobile compito, perché il non aver placato Sasuke era il fallimento di un maestro che non aveva più nulla da insegnare – ed era pure l’ultimo colpo menato al circo impazzito della storia.  
Lo sapeva Tsunade, che non aveva mai rinunciato a scommettere e che a furia di puntare sul coraggio avrebbe vinto.  
Lo sapeva Jiraiya, come sapeva che Naruto era proprio come lui.  
O forse no.  
Forse avrebbe salvato Sasuke da se stesso, perché non era Orochimaru il demonio tentatore; già d’allora lo sciacallo che gli bruciava dentro chiedeva la sua quota di carne e coraggio, vittime e scelleratezza.  
Occhi di Uchiha, i suoi. Occhi di un clan che concepiva l’eccellenza nel più spaventoso dei tradimenti pensabili.  
Lo sapeva Sakura, che non aveva pianto solo l’abbandono, quanto l’umiliazione di un rifiuto e l’inaccettabile debolezza che l’aveva reso possibile, perché non era giusto domandare sempre a Naruto di combattere le sue battaglie. Non quella più importante di tutte. Non quella che l’avrebbe finalmente trasformata in una donna.  
E lo sapeva Sasuke, che al vento non aveva voluto dare ascolto, perché la voce bassa e fredda di Itachi gridava mille volte più acuta.  
 _Sei troppo debole perché possa ammazzarti_. _Diventa forte_. _Diventa forte, ammazza e impara ad ammazzare_. _Diventa forte e diventa mio fratello_. _Diventa forte e aiutami a ricostruire gli Uchiha che la storia ha sommerso_. _Gli Uchiha assassini_. _Gli Uchiha eroi_.  
Era quella voce a unirsi al vento e a soffiare sulla Konoha di azzurro e di verde, che aveva salutato la speranza in un ultimo ‘ _grazie_ ’, prima che il figlio più dotato e più bello diventasse il _nemico_.  
Come Itachi. Come Itachi che aveva avuto ribrezzo della sua debolezza sino a uccidere in essa ogni sentimento echi l’aveva messo al mondo.  
Soffiava un vento epico quel giorno.  
Te ne accorgevi dal silenzio improvviso che si era chiuso su di un sorriso e su una posa da figo – come avrebbe detto Rock Lee – Naruto volto di fronte, i capelli come fili d’oro nel vento e quel sorriso aperto, abbagliante. Il sorriso di chi avrebbe riportato indietro Sasuke – o quasi: perché quel giorno qualcuno si sarebbe smarrito e qualcuno avrebbe conosciuto finalmente se stesso.  
Quel qualcuno era proprio il sigillo di Kyuubi che il destino voleva Hokage.  
Soffiava una brezza dall’odore consolante e quasi estivo, un vento di nostalgia e di storia.  
Se n’era accorto Kabuto, accanto al letto di agonia di Kimimaru, ammirato dalla puntualità geometrica con cui Orochimaru mandava a segno ogni pedina della sua strategia mortale.  
E lo sapeva quel _Serpente_ , tradito dal suo involucro nel momento meno opportuno, eppure ebbro di un entusiasmo trionfante e crudele, da predatore sazio, perché avrebbe ottenuto lo Sharingan e la licenza di distruggere un intero mondo.  
Lo sapevano gli occhi morti di Itachi, intrisi di sangue e di ambizione: sapevano che il tempo stava per compiersi e che non sarebbe stato deluso da false speranze. C’era qualcosa in quel vento che puzzava di morte, di rinuncia e di un odio tanto forte da mangiare tutto l’amore. L’odio che – solo – gli avrebbe dato un fratello e un rivale, nonché infuso un qualche significato a quei giorni di infinita, vuota attesa fatta di conquiste facili e crudeltà inutilmente spese, perché solo un Uchiha dagli occhi maledetti poteva esser degno della sua testa – se mai l’avrebbe avuta.  
Lo sapeva Kimimaru, il più prezioso dei fiori di un assassino, sfiorito troppo presto e dunque dimenticato. Un’ultima lacrima spesa nel nome di una storia pronta a cancellarlo. Una storia la cui chiamata era già scoccata, trascinata dal vento epico del mattino in cui Naruto fu scelto da Shikamaru per salvare Sasuke.  
E non ci riuscì.  
  
 _Lo colpirò per salvarlo, dovesse pure farmi a pezzi. Se mi staccherà le braccia, lo calcerò a morte. Se mi staccherà le gambe, lo morderò a morte. Se mi staccherà la testa, lo fisserò a morte. E se pure dovesse cavarmi gli occhi, allora lo maledirò a morte, ma non rinuncerò a Sasuke, perché questo è il segno del nostro legame._  
  
 _La metamorfosi di Sai cominciò dalle parole di Naruto. Non l’avrei mai detto, perché in Uzumaki respirava senz’altro uno sconfinato potere, ma certo non potevi sostenere che fosse quello di un retore._  
 _Il Terzo Hokage coltivava un motto che nessuno a Konoha ha mai dimenticato, perché era intriso della saggezza di un eroe che non aveva bisogno di armi._  
 _‘Prima di aprire la bocca, controlla che anche il cervello sia d’accordo.’_  
Quello, accanto al suo immancabile: ‘Il miglior oratore è quello che conosce la virtù del silenzio’ erano moniti che ascoltavamo fin dai tempi dell’Accademia.   
_Avevo sempre creduto, perciò, che le parole fossero il segno di un’intelligenza profonda. Ino per prima potrebbe darmene la conferma, perché il più brillante e svogliato dei ninja di Konoha è sempre stato un virtuoso del silenzio – Shikamaru e le sue ombre fedeli._  
 _Verrebbe da dire che ogni ninjutsu rende la misura di chi lo domina: forse è per questo che un mio pugno potrebbe distruggere una montagna._  
 _Cosa c’entra questa riflessione con la storia che voglio raccontare? Tutto e nulla: è un modo, piuttosto, per riflettere sull’infinito inganno delle parole._  
 _Quando ho visto combattere Sasuke e Itachi – se poi è possibile chiamare combattimento l’espressione più estrema di odio e d’amore che sia dato concepire – ho capito quanta ragione fosse celata nelle parole dell’Hokage, ma pure quanta miopia nel nostro riceverle._  
 _Io, per dire, non avevo capito niente._  
 _Per questo mi stupì il fatto che Sai – un bambino senza faccia. Una radice senza radici – avesse mutato l’intero registro delle proprie scelte per uno sbruffone come Naruto._  
 _La verità è che i discorsi nascono dal cuore. Sono un’espressione viscerale e complessa. Quella di Uzumaki, se vogliamo, è sempre stata la retorica di un ventre ingordo e di un cuore immenso._  
 _Avventato, diretto, umorale, patetico o epico: il tono di Naruto è come il vento tra le foglie di Konoha. È una canzone sempre nuova, di pace come di guerra._  
 _Dal giorno in cui rivedemmo Sasuke, sull’erta impervia della roccia che celava il Serpente, nulla fu più come prima._  
 _Mi ero preparata a quell’evento per oltre due interi, lunghissimi anni: così era stato anche per Naruto. In quell’attesa – nel suo significato profondo, soprattutto – riposavano anche le mille ragioni per cui guardavamo Sai con sospetto e indifferenza. Nel gruppo Sette non c’era mai stato un posto vacante, solo l’ombra di un rimpianto doloroso._  
 _Sasuke ci era entrato dentro e non era mai stato tanto presente tra noi come da quando se n’era andato. Anche le parole di Shikamaru ne erano un segno; nell’accordargli il massimo disprezzo, cioè, ancora lo considerava un compagno._  
 _Per questo, in quel giorno di sole e di vento, rischiarono la vita per portarlo indietro senza riuscirci._  
 _Soffiava una brezza innaturale e fredda anche la notte del suo addio. Scivolava tra i miei capelli, come una carezza: forse mi blandiva per rendere meno doloroso quel che avrei sentito poi. Un ‘grazie’ che aveva la durezza di uno schiaffo e, al contempo, una mestizia strana, carica di consapevolezze che non potevo cogliere._  
 _Avevo poco più di dodici anni; avevo sempre considerato le parole come un’espressione assoluta di verità. C’è voluto Sai anche per quello: per ricordarmi come fossero un simbolo non diverso da mille altri._  
 _Il primo dovere di un ninja, piuttosto, era non arrendersi alle superfici._  
 _Anche Sai approdò nel gruppo Sette come un colpo di vento, sebbene fosse per me piuttosto un colpo al cuore._  
 _Somigliava a Sasuke, ma, per dirla come Naruto, non era altrettanto figo. A tradirlo, forse, era la sua espressione senza espressione, quando quella di Uchiha era parte integrante di una cupa bellezza: una tetraggine urticante, a dire il vero; la stigmate del destino tremendo che gli era stato cucito addosso._  
 _È sorprendente come lo ricordassimo alla perfezione, Naruto e io. Dei contorni del suo volto, del modo particolare di aggrottare le sopracciglia o stirarsi o curare sarcastico l’inflessione di un’interrogativa retorica, non avevamo dimenticato proprio nulla._  
 _A volte mi chiedo chi l’amasse di più tra noi due. Credo Naruto, in ogni caso, perché Naruto voleva bene anche al Sasuke più nascosto; al Sasuke che Uchiha per primo non voleva riconoscere._  
 _Per un lungo, lunghissimo tempo, invece, non feci altro che accarezzare la lucida superficie dei miei sogni. Poi, da un giorno all’altro, alla sua immagine se ne giustappose una più importante: quella del ninja che volevo diventare._  
 _Quasi tre anni: anni duri, anni importanti. Non ci fu un solo giorno in cui non abbia guardato la fotografia che ci ritraeva insieme con la nostalgia di un ricordo prezioso e tristissimo. Gli occhi di Sasuke non erano come i nostri fin d’allora, eppure sono certa che avesse cominciato a sorridere e a fidarsi._  
Prima che Orochimaru lo avvelenasse, almeno. Prima che Itachi gli ricordasse il suo destino.   
_Soffiava un vento leggero anche quel giorno di tre anni dopo, davanti alla tana del nostro nemico. Me ne accorgevo da come i suoi capelli oscillavano piano, come seta nera. Credevo di essere preparata a quel momento, perché era sempre stato con me, nel profondo del mio cuore. Un amore da ragazzina, una questione di principio, non so: e poi trovarmelo davanti quasi all’improvviso e sentire il mio nome sulle sue labbra._  
 _Forse fu in quel momento che compresi fino in fondo che non l’avrei più potuto afferrare. Che non l’avrei più potuto stringere. Che i miei sogni erano sogni: bastavano un po’ di vento o un raggio di sole a disperderli nel nulla._  
 _Non c’era calore nella sua voce. Non c’era sorpresa. La sua bellezza era ora spaventosa quanto quella di Itachi. Era come se quella degli Uchiha fosse una maledizione latente, incubata in una pupa meravigliosa._  
 _Non riuscivo a muovermi, ma guardavo Naruto: coglievo in lui la rabbia e l’orgoglio e l’amore e la determinazione e lo sconcerto e la sua umanità profonda. Lo scrigno di una bestia era più umano di Sasuke._  
 _Eppure, anche solo per sfiorargli una guancia, mi sarei fatta ammazzare volentieri._  
 _Tutto questo accadeva sotto gli occhi di Sai, un ragazzo cui la storia aveva mangiato tutti i sentimenti e che pure – forse proprio per quel motivo – sapeva leggere nei nostri con una chiarezza invidiabile. Tant’è che Sai mi parlò di Naruto, delle parole che gli aveva detto, dei ricordi che gli aveva restituito. E mi parlò anche del Sasuke che aveva visto e che restituiva a noi, spogliato di ogni sentimento: lo fece usando il silenzio, ancorché le parole. Era evidente che non ce ne fossero, per una paura ch’era anche quella di Kyuubi davanti ad un’aura troppo sinistra persino per un mostro._  
 _Sai doveva uccidere un rinnegato che un tempo aveva fatto parte della comunità di Konoha e del glorioso Gruppo Sette: nella sua ottica asettica, degna di un lupo, non c’era spazio per il ricordo e per le emozioni._  
 _In quelle s’incuneò l’arringa di Naruto e forse il segno di un destino possibile._  
 _Sasuke ci regalò uno sguardo gelido e beffardo, prima di svanire ancora. Non provai davvero dolore quella volta, se non, per riflesso, quello che trasudava dall’orgoglio e dall’affetto ferito di Naruto._  
 _Mi accorsi che non ero ancora pronta. Solo il giorno fatale, del resto, avrei compreso che non lo sarei mai stata, perché la storia di Sasuke e di Itachi era troppo crudele per un essere umano. Fu per quello, forse, che divennero due bestie pronte a scannarsi._  
 _Il giorno dello scontro finale, però, il vento taceva. Tutto fu avvolto da un silenzio quasi mistico, in cui persino un singhiozzo sarebbe parso deflagrante._  
 _Quel mattino – era l’alba, almeno, quando li trovammo. E il sole calò prima che si arrestassero, sostituito da una luna rossa ch’era doppia e spaventosa come un cuore pulsante – nessuno di noi si lasciò sfuggire un solo respiro._  
 _Non era neppure rassegnazione, quanto un innaturale sgomento._  
 _A dodici anni pretendevo il lieto fine. Pensavo che una maldestra dichiarazione d’amore potesse aiutarmi a cambiare la storia. Ne avevo quasi sedici quando compresi che la vita non è buona e non è giusta. Quando capii, soprattutto, quanto solo si fosse sempre sentito Itachi, nel suo Olimpo di perfezione; tanto solo da costringere il fratello a diventare un mostro come lui, pur di poter di nuovo abbracciare qualcuno._  
 _Prima di quel giorno, Naruto e io fummo ninja di Konoha e soldati. Combattemmo come disperati, guardammo la terra farsi sempre più scura e dimenticammo per un po’ il colore del cielo. Senza perdere mai la speranza, restavamo dentro gli stessi ragazzini che Kakashi aveva trasformato in una squadra, e desideravamo riempire quel posto vacante con un nome sbagliato._  
 _Il vento ci portava la voce dei troppi ch’erano già morti e di quelli che li avrebbero seguiti, ma ci rifiutavamo di ascoltare._  
 _‘Io non capisco se siete pazzi o siete eroi’ ci disse una volta Sai, mentre affilava uno shuriken. E Naruto, che fissava sempre un punto perduto nello spazio, quasi Sasuke fosse ancora lì, a fissarlo con un ghigno pieno di disprezzo, trovò ancora le parole più giuste._  
 _‘Siamo i suoi migliori amici. Non è solo ed è quello che deve capire. La sua guerra non ha alcun senso.’_  
Non era una guerra, avrebbe detto Uchiha, ma una vendetta. Eppure Naruto avrebbe trovato ancora una ragione da opporgli, perché la vendetta era la via più idiota che un guerriero potesse cercare.   
_La vendetta l’aveva allontanato da noi, l’aveva reso solo più infelice e forse persino più dipendente da Itachi e da quel che suo fratello aveva rappresentato in una memoria devastata dagli orrori._  
 _La vendetta l’aveva trascinato lontano dalla ragazzina che ero e che avrei desiderato restare, perché Sakura Haruno aveva inghiottito tutta la polvere del mondo per disintegrare l’unico diamante che avrebbe voluto possedere: il cuore di Sasuke Uchiha, che in quel giorno di vento ci diede le spalle._  
 _E restò solo._


	2. Eravamo mille. Eravamo soli

_Di tutto quel che segna il passaggio all’età adulta, non avrei mai detto che un dettaglio apparentemente insignificante fosse pure quello più importante di tutti. Ma da bambino – o ragazzino, perché quello eravamo allora – è facile scambiare pagliuzze per montagne e poi schiantarsi contro un palo._  
 _Non ho mai capito, comunque, cosa trovasse tanto da commuoversi il Maestro Gai nella fiamma della nostra giovinezza._   
_Il fuoco brucia e ci travolse tutti. Forse sarebbe stato meglio ardere con più discrezione o non farlo affatto, perché le nostre ceneri roventi seguitarono a crepitare anche quando il nostro cuore sembrava morto._   
_Il simbolo della nostra trasformazione – quella di Naruto e mia, ma anche quella di Temari. O di Neji. O di Gaara – fu un improvviso, insignificante mutamento di prospettiva. La scelta di un nuovo soggetto cui tendere con tutte le nostre forze, se vogliamo._  
 _La Sakura che avevo lasciato alle spalle e a volte occhieggiava ancora tra le pieghe dei miei ricordi, era una bambina abituata a pensare al singolare. Persino quando portavo lo sguardo su Sasuke non potevo fare a meno di dirmi quanto sarebbe stato bello per me essere la sua compagna._  
 _Per me._  
 _Uchiha era una meta o un trofeo: strapparlo a Ino, che pure non l’aveva mai posseduto, come simbolo della mia clamorosa rivincita. Ero sbocciata e Sasuke era una specie di sole chiamato a benedire la mia bellezza._  
 _Suona bene, no? Suona poetico, ma è sbagliato._   
_Me ne accorsi il giorno in cui mi disse ‘grazie’ e se ne andò lo stesso. Me ne accorsi quando mi respinse con forza in ospedale, dando un nome a quel che stavo facendo. Non ero una geisha e non ero neppure una fidanzata premurosa: ero una che provava pietà. Ero una che, nell’esercitare le sue attenzioni, gli ricordava i suoi fallimenti peggiori._   
_Dove c’è una ferita suppurante non puoi passare la mano senza che il malato sussulti come colpito da una scossa: qualunque ninja della squadra medica lo sa. Quel ch’è meno evidente e intuibile, però, è che lo stesso accade alle piaghe dell’orgoglio quando posi su di esse la pietà ipocrita del vincitore._  
 _Senza volerlo, eravamo stati Naruto e io a infliggergli il danno maggiore. O forse eravamo solo arrivati tardi, in una storia tutta sbagliata. È vero anche questo, in fin dei conti._  
 _Resta il fatto che Naruto c’è arrivato prima di me ed è stato proprio lui ad aprirmi gli occhi._  
 _Accadde poco prima dell’ultima missione – quella che doveva tradursi nell’eliminazione di Itachi, ma che si trasformò nel coro muto di una tragedia della memoria._  
 _Uzumaki aveva già perso l’uso della mano destra, ma non per questo si era arreso. Il suo motto, dal giorno in cui era rientrato dalla porta del villaggio, era divenuto: ‘Sono tornato, Sasuke, per riportarti indietro’ e non aveva mai mostrato l’intenzione di mutare avviso._   
_Fu lui a rivelarmi la ragione per cui Uchiha era divenuto nel tempo tanto importante ai suoi occhi da essere il fratello che non aveva mai avuto. Mi raccontò del bambino che tornava in una casa deserta, perché non aveva mai avuto genitori, e di quello che fissava il vuoto, perché aveva perso tutto. Erano il peggiore e il migliore allievo dell’Accademia: non potevano essere più diversi, eppure uguali._  
 _Naruto trovò sollievo nella solitudine di Sasuke. Mi disse che l’aveva aiutato a sentirsi migliore. In un certo senso ‘superiore’._   
_“Perché io, Sakura, non avevo mai avuto nessuno. Era dura, ma c’ero abituato. Sasuke, invece, anche se per poco, aveva avuto una famiglia. Stava peggio di me. Faceva più pena di me.”  
Naruto è onesto con se stesso e con gli altri. Già allora aveva qualità morali che non t’insegna la scuola, ma che nascono con te e definiscono gli eroi. Eppure anche Naruto, come me, faticava a distinguere l’ego dal gruppo. In un certo senso ci vollero davvero tre anni per capire appieno la lezione che il maestro Kakashi voleva darci: quella di un ninja è una vita che usa sempre il plurale. Una vita corale, in cui si agisce, si muore, si combatte nel nome di tutti. _  
_Crescemmo davvero, insomma, solo quando ci aprimmo del tutto agli altri, e ci accorgemmo che non eravamo soli. Mai._  
 _Il senso di quella battaglia si vide nell’operazione di salvataggio di Gaara, ad esempio. Forse fu proprio un giovanissimo Kazekage ad aprirci gli occhi su quello ch’eravamo diventati: non più ragazzini vogliosi di affermazione, ma uomini e donne che inseguivano sogni e idee per il miraggio di una felicità comune._  
 _Gaara, che non conosceva la forza e il calore dell’affetto umano, fu tra noi forse il primo che rinunciò al proprio ego più respingente e assassino. Lo fece perché colse nelle azioni di Naruto il segno di una forza che si alimentava delle emozioni, delle frustrazioni e delle utopie di un coro di voci che non aveva mai ascoltato._  
 _Naruto, che pure era il vaso di un demone, come gli era toccato in sorte, gli insegnava che l’amore non è mai pretesa, né certezza. Che l’amore va seminato, corteggiato, insultato e sofferto: solo allora, forse, potrai coglierne i frutti._  
 _Gaara lo comprese prima di me._  
 _Ero sempre stata una bambina troppo fortunata per avvicinarmi al mistero e all’incubo della solitudine. Perché questa riflessione è importante? Perché è quella che traccia il confine discrimine tra noi ch’eravamo rimasti e Sasuke._  
 _Uchiha, che pure era cresciuto sino ad assumere quell’aria distaccata e gelida che hanno certe perfette bellezze maschili, era il solo tra noi a essere rimasto un bambino. Mi procura una strana impressione pensare a come sia mutato il mio pensiero: un completo stravolgimento d’ogni convinzione pregressa, se vogliamo._  
 _Ai tempi dell’Accademia, Sasuke era un profilo sfuggente dalla purezza disarmante. Accanto a Ino, a bassa voce, facevamo scivolare contro il banco foglietti di fantasie melense e minacce velate, perché non c’era volta che l’intenzione migliore non diventasse una sfida furiosa per guadagnarci l’attenzione o l’affetto di Uchiha._  
 _Ci sentivamo donne a sette anni e lui, ch’era un ragnetto piccolo e carino, con quei suoi capelli arruffati e l’aria sempre assorta, ci sembrava già un uomo._  
 _Sasuke non parlava, non rideva, non si distraeva. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba erano sguaiati, rumorosi, fastidiosi, divertenti. Facevano gruppo, giocavano ai ninja e sognavano il giorno in cui avrebbero avuto una missione di livello S._  
 _Sasuke, solo davanti a un bersaglio – a volte le labbra ferite dal suo stesso fuoco – invece, sembrava già un guerriero consumato. Non era la pallida imitazione dei nostri maestri: era qualcuno che anche gli istruttori fissavano con sgomento._  
 _Ino e io non potevamo fare a meno di stabilire stupidi confronti e dirci che sì, Sasuke era l’unico uomo vero in mezzo a quella marmaglia di lattanti._  
 _Forse Neji si salvava appena – ma anche Neji, di quando in quando, sorrideva._  
 _Ora che ci penso, invece, in cinque anni non vidi mai Uchiha stirare le labbra neppure per scherzo. Né alzare la voce. Né fare a botte. Né abbandonarsi a fanfaronate che chiunque avrebbe scusato e imputato all’età._   
_Era così perfetto da non sembrare vero: infatti era la maschera di cera di un’infelicità assassina._  
 _Ma a sette anni non lo sai; a dodici neppure, altrimenti mi sarei accorta prima che Sasuke non era un uomo, ma quel bambino di sette anni che Itachi aveva terrorizzato sino al punto da farlo – lentamente, ma con costanza – impazzire senza rimedio._  
 _Mentre i cialtroni dell’Accademia diventavano uomini – ed era così carino, all’improvviso, il Naruto che guardava dall’alto la sua Konoha, con il cielo negli occhi e il vento nei capelli –Sasuke restava sempre lo stesso. Restava solo. Cresceva nell’oscurità della tana di un Serpente, si nutriva del suo veleno e si indeboliva sempre di più._  
 _Il gelo profondo di una totale atonia morale, ch’era pure il fondamento della sua forza – e la sua debolezza peggiore – non era che il precipitato di vecchi incubi, che non era stato abbastanza uomo da sconfiggere e superare._  
 _Non si era dimostrato all’altezza di Naruto e di Gaara._   
_Non aveva spezzato il suo silenzio. Non si era fidato, perché aveva troppa paura per scommettere sull’amore. Non era come me: io, per amore, avrei tradito Konoha._  
 _Sasuke raccolse attorno a sé un mostruoso esercito. Sento un gelo sinistro scivolarmi lungo la schiena al solo pensiero, perché le belve che volle come alleati non dovevano proteggerlo da suo fratello Itachi, ma da noi._  
 _Come mi disse Naruto, mentre liberavo tutto il mio chakra salvifico, pur sapendo che non sarei mai riuscita a salvargli la mano – Naruto ch’era una maschera di sangue, polvere e fatica, ma che pure non aveva la minima intenzione di abbassare lo sguardo – Sasuke era davvero diventato un vigliacco – uno spaventoso, spregevole vigliacco e un pagliaccio, perché dietro la sua aria da figo c’era un bambino frignone che aveva paura di farsi vedere per quello che era._  
 _Gaara, con i suoi occhi glauchi spalancati su un deserto che aveva dominato e sconfitto, perché poco a poco il niente della sua anima era diventato un giardino fiorito, sorrise un poco, quasi con imbarazzo. Era un sorriso triste, ma timido e gentile: un sorriso che non aveva nulla del ghigno deviato con cui aveva tentato di ammazzarmi._  
 _“Forse ha la testa più dura della mia,” gli disse, ma ci fece capire che non ci avrebbe abbandonato._  
 _Quel giorno, nella Valle della Fine, davanti a due colossi di pietra che avevano già visto la sconfitta di Uzumaki e di un valore chiamato ‘amicizia’, per ironia della sorte, arrivammo compatti a gridare il contrario, perché c’eravamo tutti._  
 _Proprio tutti._  
 _C’erano Gai e il maestro Kakashi, che si sostenevano a vicenda e scommettevano sino all’ultimo su chi avrebbe compiuto l’azione risolutiva._  
 _C’erano la Maestra Tsunade e il Sannin Jiraiya, uniti, una volta tanto, davanti a un tavolo da gioco ch’era intriso di sangue._   
_C’era Rock-Lee, che mi aveva salvato la vita per l’ennesima volta da un demonio chiamato Seigutsu, che ai miei occhi non era altro che un fantasma dalla spada affilata, defilato nella nebbia densa di una missione indimenticabile._  
 _C’erano Neiji e Hinata, non più rivali, ma compagni di guerra – occhi preziosi dove cinque sensi non bastavano più a sopravvivere._   
_C’era Temari, che tratteneva sotto le ciglia le lacrime e accompagnava la marcia sempre più faticosa di Shikamaru – che aveva ormai solo un polmone su cui fare affidamento, ma non rinunciava a fumare perché il figlio di Asuma conoscesse l’odore di un padre morto troppo presto._   
_C’erano Ino e Choji, che covavano un sentimento troppo luminoso e troppo caldo per un giorno votato alle lacrime._   
_C’era Gaara, con la sua sabbia fedele; Gaara che non era più un jinchuuriki, ma che della sua maledizione aveva fatto una bandiera e una scelta di campo. Gaara che aveva lottato al mio fianco affinché Naruto non fosse privato di quel che l’aveva reso speciale non perché più forte, ma perché ne aveva forgiato lo spirito sino a trarne un eroe._  
 _C’era Kankuro, che un tempo mi aveva terrorizzata con le sue marionette, ma che ora era solo uno dei tanti volti del passato, metabolizzati, recuperati, trasformati in un sostegno e in una speranza._   
_C’era Sai, che doveva uccidere Sasuke, ma che alla fine aveva scelto di salvarlo insieme a noi._  
 _Perché?_  
 _“Perché devo ancora capire in cosa sarebbe più figo di me.”_  
 _Era cambiato tanto anche lui; tanto da diventare uno dei nostri, benché non sapesse come comportarsi e sorridesse sempre a sproposito._  
 _C’ero io e c’era Naruto. Eravamo tanti, ma ci sentivamo soli, perché il Gruppo Sette parlava di noi tre, ma avevamo dovuto attendere quel giorno per capire come della nostra amicizia – del nostro legame – non restasse più niente, se non il fatto che avremmo visto morire Sasuke._   
_Non so come quella certezza si fosse radicata in noi gradualmente, passo dopo passo._  
 _La strada alle nostre spalle era tutta un succedersi di polle di sangue rappreso, sinistro memento di quel che avevamo vissuto per arrivare sin là, dove tutto era forse cominciato._  
 _Procedevo piano, sostenendo anche il peso di Naruto. Era furioso, Uzumaki, e si vedeva. Quel briciolo di forza che gli era rimasto, sono certa, era pronto a regalarlo a Sasuke: per uccidere Itachi o spaccargli quella sua bellissima faccia poco importava. Sarebbe stato comunque un segno inequivocabile del suo affetto._  
 _Aveva paura di non arrivare in tempo, di mancare anche quell’appuntamento con il destino._  
 _“Due volte ci ho provato, Sakura…” mi ripeteva. “E ho sempre fallito.”  
Fu la prima occasione in cui vinsi la mia ritrosia e tirai fuori la voce per scandire la verità, e la verità era che non aveva fallito solo; che non era stata sua la mancanza, perché almeno ci aveva provato. _  
_C’era anche chi non aveva fatto niente: era anche il segno che non lo amassi abbastanza._  
 _Nell’aria il sentore della fine era più intenso che mai. Ti scivolava addosso e lo respiravi con il soffio caldo dell’estate. Dalle occhiate che ci lanciavamo, Naruto e io, dividevamo quella stessa impressione. Era quasi la voce di Sasuke ci accompagnasse, ma non era la stessa che ci aveva schiaffeggiati con l’indifferente freddezza dell’ultimo incontro: era l’Uchiha dei giorni felici. Il compagno timido, ma anche premuroso. Quello che, all’occorrenza, sapeva vivere e morire per te. Ci diceva di procedere con calma, così quando saremmo arrivati sarebbe tutto finito._   
_Il vento suonava proprio così, quel giorno. Tutto finito. Tutto finito._   
_Quando arrivammo alla Valle della Fine, Itachi e Sasuke si fronteggiavamo sulla cima dei colossi contrapposti. L’acqua della cascata non produceva un fragore tanto assordante da coprire la tempesta del mio cuore. Tump. Tump. Tump._   
_Naruto, immobile, fissava lo sguardo là dove anch’io cercavo un futuro e le mie conferme; là dove c’era quella macchia d’ebano e d’avorio che avrei voluto stringere tra le mie braccia._  
 _“Avanti… Ancora avanti.”_  
 _La voce di Naruto era un ringhio esausto, ma mi teneva ancorata a terra. La sua voglia di comprendere era più forte della sua debolezza. Gaara gli allacciò la vita e lo sorresse con me, mentre il ritmo della marcia si faceva incalzante e il silenzio sempre più cupo._  
 _Nell’ultimo mese non c’era stato un solo giorno in cui non avessimo combattuto, non avessimo inferto o ricevuto ferite, non avessimo pianto o non ci fossimo guardati indietro per capire chi eravamo davvero, in cui non avessimo pensato che le parole erano come il vomito: nessuno poteva rimangiarle. Nessuno poteva inghiottirle e imprimere un nuovo corso alla storia.  
Naruto non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Sasuke. Il sangue, misto alla saliva, schiumava ai lati delle sue labbra, facendolo somigliare ancora a quella bestia infernale cui pure dovevamo la vita. Era pieno di emozioni trattenute, che nulla poteva davvero tradurre, perché – l’ho già detto – esiste un linguaggio segreto che gli ideogrammi non riflettono mai. _   
_Io, invece, fissavo Itachi e cercavo in quel ragazzo-uomo-assassino un segno che me lo rendesse odioso, colpevole e respingente come doveva essere chi aveva fatto tanto male al mio Sasuke, ma non trovai nulla._  
 _I suoi occhi di sangue, come quelli del fratello, erano pozzi cupi di solitudine e di tristezza._  
 _In quel momento realizzai con sgomento che tutto sarebbe davvero finito quel giorno, perché anche se fossimo stati in mille a guardarli scannarsi, a dividerli o a vincerli, loro sarebbero stati sempre soli: stretti nella morsa di una maledizione che non avevano scelto, ma che pure aveva scandito le loro ore sino a quel giorno._  
 _Sino alla Valle della Fine in cui, in fondo, tutto era nato._  
 _Persino il mio orgoglio di donna._


	3. Digitale purpurea

_Mi sono spesso chiesta se Itachi se ne fosse accorto subito, oppure se non sia stata una sorpresa per lui come fu per noi. E, laddove l’avesse compreso al primo sguardo, cosa avesse mai provato: se gratitudine o sgomento, o rancore o ammirazione._  
 _La verità è che Itachi non ci somigliava. Non era della stessa pasta di Orochimaru, ma neppure dei ninja di Konoha. Era nato tra noi, aveva respirato la nostra stessa aria e ammirato quel cielo di un azzurro terso, custodito tra volti di pietra: eppure, nel profondo, io credo che abbia sempre sentito la nostalgia del dio demone da cui discendeva – come Madara. Come Sasuke – e con quella nostalgia abbia pure covato il rancore che l’avrebbe trasformato in un assassino._  
 _Ai tempi in cui mi allenava, la maestra Tsunade non si preoccupò solo di farmi lavorare e soffrire al punto da dimenticare persino Sasuke, ma non smise mai di nutrire l’orgoglio che stavo forgiando. Rispose a ogni mia domanda. Lo fece, suppongo, perché sapeva quanto male mi avrebbe fatto il suo oracolo._  
 _Un giorno – eravamo nella foresta limitrofa al villaggio, là dove tante avventure avevamo vissuto. O speso lacrime. O coltivato speranze – mentre raccoglievamo erbe medicinali – meglio: io stavo piegata a raccogliere, mentre la maestra m’interrogava implacabile su ogni ciuffo verde che spuntava dal suolo – le chiesi come fosse mai possibile che proprio i ninja migliori finissero per tradire. Era successo a Orochimaru, poi a Itachi e infine era stata la volta di Sasuke. La maestra rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi m’invitò ad ascoltare. Anche s’eravamo lontane dalla radura in cui si allenava la squadra del maestro Gai, le grida entusiaste di Rock-Lee arrivavano fino a noi. C’era davvero una forza immensa nella determinazione con cui lottava per migliorare e imparava a piegare ogni ostacolo. Era qualcosa che me lo rendeva caro, come tanti altri volti della mia storia. “C’è una differenza fondamentale tra chi nasce pieno di doni e chi ha dalla sua tutta la buona volontà del mondo. Il primo potrà perdere molto. Il secondo, invece, solo conquistare.” Rimasi a fissarla a bocca aperta, mentre sedeva su un piccolo masso, sradicava una splendida digitale e me la mostrava in tutta la sua velenosa perfezione._  
 _“Se pensi a Konoha come a questa pianta, comprenderai la bontà di quel che ti dico. Quel che ne rende manifesta la presenza – se vogliamo, tutta la sua bellezza – sta in un’infiorescenza tossica. Nessuno potrebbe negare che sia splendida, ma a saggiarla si muore. Il che vuol dire che anche il bello è insidioso, pericoloso, mortale. Il fusto che la sostiene contiene ancora parte del veleno, ma non è altrettanto invitante. Se guardiamo le radici, poi, nessuno potrebbe aver voglia di masticarle.”_  
 _“Ma le radici, maestra Tsunade, possono essere usate…”_  
 _“… Per decotti medicinali. Esattamente. Sono brutte, ma sono buone, come capita spesso in natura.”_  
 _“Ma cosa c’entra Konoha in tutto questo?”_  
 _“Sforzati di ragionare, bambina! La vita non è una formula da applicare, ma da guardare! Le risorse che servono a mantenere Konoha giungono copiose dai Daimyo e i signori pretendono sempre il meglio. Vogliono sentirsi sicuri, protetti, difesi solo dai ninja più celebri e valorosi, perciò quel che da sempre ha reso evidente il nostro villaggio sono le eccellenze. Né più né meno di come l’infiorescenza purpurea individua la digitale nel folto del bosco.”_  
 _“Quindi, se i migliori sono il fiore, allora le radici…”_  
 _“Rock-Lee è una radice. Per certi versi anche tu e Ino siete radici. Così Naruto, per il quale Kyuubi è stato più un ostacolo che non un elemento di forza. Voi siete nati senza altra attitudine che non la vostra applicazione e una straordinaria volontà. Lavorare sodo vi ha reso meno corruttibili e meno vulnerabili. Come radici, siete quello che sostiene davvero il villaggio e ne cura i valori. Siete invisibili, ma siete quel che conta davvero. Purtroppo la natura ha sempre disposto che il veleno corresse là dove si addensa il desiderio degli uomini.”_  
 _Rimasi incantata ad ascoltarla: per la bellezza delle immagini, la semplicità solo apparente di una costruzione che custodiva invece in sé l’essenza di tutto quel che eravamo e dovevamo diventare. Mi piaceva l’idea di essere una radice. Prima di conoscere quelle dell’ANBU, almeno – sebbene Sai non sia poi tanto male._  
 _A guardare Itachi, quel giorno, non potei fare a meno di pensare quanto la mia maestra fosse saggia, accorta e implacabile nel tranciare giudizi: Uchiha non nutriva il minimo sentimento nei nostri confronti. Non rabbia, non paura, né ammirazione; eravamo pezzi di carne che avrebbero assistito a un’esecuzione annunciata. Nulla di più._  
 _Su Sasuke, però, so che la maestra Tsunade ha raccontato solo una verità parziale, perché l’emulazione del fratello fu quel che lo costrinse a lavorare più di tutti gli altri. Era un Uchiha, lui, dunque non poteva che essere perfetto._  
 _Credo che quel giorno il mio mentore cercasse in me il segno della ragazza che era stata, unico elemento femminile tra due Sannin leggendari e gloriosi. Forse pensava a Orochimaru, al legame che aveva tentato di costruire, ma che aveva visto poi cadere in mille, minuti brandelli._  
 _Le ho chiesto anche di lui, perché il Quinto Hokage non si adonta mai delle domande, piuttosto diffida di chi non ne ha mai una da porne. Le ho chiesto come fosse quel demonio che mi aveva rovinato la vita, mordendo e corrompendo chi amavo con tutta me stessa. La sua espressione non cambiò mai, benché la storia fosse di quelle che ti fanno solo male – persino a distanza di anni, non puoi viverle e arrenderti a quel che sono state._  
 _Forse è stata proprio la vicinanza della maestra Tsunade a farmi montare interrogativi che non avevo mai nutrito, per superficialità, inesperienza e forse persino codardia. Per me Orochimaru fu a lungo il demone-serpente che quasi uccise Sasuke in una prova ferocissima, o la creatura perversa e tentatrice che me lo nascose per quasi tre anni: che fosse stato un ragazzo, un ninja come me e come Naruto; che avesse forse amato, oppure sofferto tanto da impazzire, fu un sospetto che arrivò molto dopo. Forse quando per prima avevo compreso il significato di parole abusate come sono sempre le emozioni della retorica._  
 _Eppure Sasuke, maldestramente e senza volerlo, era stato il primo a indicarmi la via per comprendere: la nostre radici – il fondamento degli uomini e delle donne che volevamo diventare – erano il passato. Erano la nostra stessa memoria. È la consapevolezza il fondamento dell’essere, e quella non la trovi nei ‘se’ e nei ‘forse’, ma in quel che la storia ha metabolizzato fino a digerire del tutto. E Sasuke era un rinnegato perché quella notte aveva assistito al massacro dei suoi, non perché volesse davvero abbandonare il villaggio. Non perché odiasse Konoha, nei cui boschi fitti aveva visto allenare un dio-fratello-invincibile._  
 _Così Orochimaru: il più perverso dei fantasmi che affollavano la mia coscienza non poteva essere figlio di un’ispirazione improvvisa, perché quello che chiamiamo ‘male’, a volte, non è che l’infinita banalità del nostro egoismo. Ma Tsunade non possedeva una risposta che potesse davvero placare la mia curiosità: non ce l’aveva perché Orochimaru non l’aveva coinvolta con l’intensità con cui Sasuke mi era piuttosto entrato dentro, dunque non poteva porsi le mille domande con cui io avevo flagellato me stessa._  
 _‘Dove ho sbagliato?’ ‘Cosa avrei potuto fare?’ ‘Cosa avrei dovuto dire?’_  
 _Il Quinto Hokage è una donna pratica e di buonsenso e mi ha detto che nella vita le domande non finiscono mai, ma le risposte che si possono dare sono limitate. Anche Sasuke aveva una volontà, un cervello e un destino: prima o poi avrebbe finito con l’appartenere loro._  
 _Orochimaru era considerato un genio fin da bambino, né più né meno di quel ch’era capitato a Itachi, eppure le strade che hanno percorso sono state fin dall’inizio molto diverse e mi chiedo se Sasuke non lo avesse capito e su tali basi avesse scelto il suo maestro._  
 _Lo sfregio più doloroso che poteva imporre a Itachi, in fin dei conti, era proprio ammazzarlo secondo una legge diversa da quella che aveva voluto indicargli._  
 _Orochimaru, ad ascoltare la maestra Tsunade, era un ragazzo molto più umano di Itachi. Anche se il suo sorriso era simulatorio e celava la spregevole crudeltà di un demone incapace di guardare all’essere umano come a qualcosa dotato di una sua dignità, applicava strategie che gli uomini conoscono da sempre. Cercava il rispetto, l’approvazione, il potere. Era persino in grado di stirare le labbra e regalarti una smorfia carina._  
 _“Sai, Sakura? Il terzo Hokage fu a lungo convinto che Orochimaru sarebbe stato un magnifico successore. A quei tempi era Jiraiya il Naruto della situazione, ma Orochimaru riusciva ad averne ragione con estrema facilità. Pensavo che fossimo diventati amici, tutti e tre. Buoni amici. E invece…”_  
 _Lasciò cadere il discorso non appena vide le lacrime nei miei occhi. Il fatto che fossi una piagnona nostalgica la infastidiva come indispettiva Sasuke. Le ragioni, però, erano diverse, e senza il Quinto Hokage non l’avrei mai capito._  
 _Un giorno mi trovò a contemplare per la milionesima volta – nell’arco di una stessa giornata, beninteso – quella fotografia che Naruto e io ci portammo dietro persino nell’ultima battaglia: il segno della famiglia ch’eravamo diventati e intendevamo ricostruire. Me la strappò di mano e la gettò in terra con tutta la cornice. Schegge di vetro esplosero ovunque, assieme alla mia rabbia cieca._  
 _Perché l’aveva fatto? Perché proprio una cosa così gratuita e tanto crudele? Eppure sapeva quanto importante per me fosse quel ricordo e quanto bisogno avessi, di quando in quando, di rispolverarlo per compatirmi. Ma la maestra Tsunade fu severissima, come un oni dell’Inferno._  
 _“Sakura!” mi urlò con una tale violenza da far accorrere persino un pubblico che non ero in grado di affrontare. “Le lacrime sono preziose. Non è giusto buttarle via per niente. È un oltraggio a chi non ne ha abbastanza!”_  
 _Come Sasuke, dunque. O come Naruto, nei giorni in cui era ancora e solo il vaso di un mostro, non un bambino come noi. Così capii anche perché Uchiha fosse a volte così duro nei miei confronti: calpestavo la sua sensibilità senza chiedere permesso e avevo persino il coraggio di lamentarne le reazioni._  
 _Shizune, per la verità, venne poi a consolarmi, per raccontarmi che la maestra Tsunade aveva pianto e sofferto sino a dimenticare il sapore stesso della vita. Era preoccupata per me: che mi seppellissi nel culto di un ricordo che non aveva mai salvato nessuno. Neppure lei._  
 _Mi raccontò anche di come Naruto fosse riuscito a snidarla, ponendo l’accento sul patetismo con cui si autocompativa, anziché alzare la testa e combattere ancora._  
 _“Naruto comprende molto bene il cuore delle persone, perché è stato tanto saggio da non trasformare il suo dolore in rancore.”_  
 _Quello era qualcosa che avevo imparato da sola guardandolo; che sentivo in me avendolo al fianco, là sul costone roccioso che ci divideva da due fratelli in lotta da sempre._  
 _Orochimaru aveva abbandonato la Foglia come tutti i traditori, dando le spalle al mondo che l’aveva cresciuto, senza mostrare il minimo rimpianto. Jiraiya aveva tentato di trattenerlo, ma quello scontro non avrebbe mai potuto uguagliare, né sfiorare la drammaticità con cui Naruto aveva offerto la propria vita a Sasuke perché tornasse indietro. Non era questione di tempi, quanto di personalità._  
 _Malgrado la sua crudeltà profonda… Malgrado il cinismo impressionante con cui ha saputo incunearsi nella nostra storia, Orochimaru era uno che seguiva uno strutturato disegno di devastazione e di imperio. Bramava il potere, se vogliamo, e in questo obbediva ancora alla logica degli esseri umani._  
 _L’inumanità, quella vera, appartenne nella storia di Konoha al solo Itachi, perché niente del suo piano somigliava davvero all’ambizione da sciacallo di troppi altri criminali. Non credo che neppure una S bastasse a indicare il rango di pericolosità di un simile assassino, perché una volontà di potenza come la sua non si era mai vista._  
 _Per questo davvero mi chiedo cosa si disse Itachi, quando Sasuke sollevò le palpebre e mise a nudo il suo trofeo. Naruto e io eravamo abbastanza visibili da lasciar intendere che no, lo sharingan ipnotico non proveniva dal sangue di un amico. Aveva tutt’altra origine. Era il dono nefasto di un altro sacrificio._  
 _Itachi era una maschera di cera dalla bellezza quasi ignominiosa. Sasuke aveva lineamenti più fini e delicati, ma il fratello era l’icona dell’eroe. Nelle mie romantiche fantasie di bambina, tuttavia, non avrei mai creduto che gli eroi potessero essere crudeli; che si era eroi, anzi, quando si rinunciava a quanto di buono, di fragile, malleabile e puro c’era nel cuore umano. Eppure la voglia di contestare quell’asserto bruciava in me allora e oggi più forte che mai, perché non era tutta la verità. Meglio: non era vero solo quello._  
 _C’era anche chi viveva la sua vita giorno per giorno, senza troppe ambizioni. Non rinunciava a guardare il sole e nello specchio trovava sempre qualcuno che gli restituiva il sorriso: anche quelli erano eroi. Forse i soli autentici._  
 _Il vento taceva, mentre il nostro cammino si interrompeva lungo il costone. Gaara non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dai paramenti con cui era stata officiata anche la sua esecuzione._  
 _“È uno di loro, dunque,” mormorò a denti stretti. Naruto, la cui volontà stava cedendo assieme all’argine delle sue emozioni più pure e più ferite, gli replicò in rimando: “No. In questo momento è solo Itachi Uchiha.”_  
 _La sua voce squarciò il velo della menzogna con cui avevo continuato a combattere giorno dopo giorno in quell’infinito mese: era tutto finito. Non avevo il benché minimo titolo per scendere tra quei due e dividerli, come pure avevo tentato di fare eoni prima, davanti a un altro campo di battaglia – o alla promessa che ci sarebbe stata quella sfida, prima o poi._  
 _Alle mie spalle, Ino e Temari insultavano Shikamaru con voce sempre più malferma. Qualcuno stava morendo, dunque: accadeva ancora e non avremmo potuto impedirlo._  
 _Eravamo mille ed eravamo ancora soli davanti a quell’acqua che scorreva derisoria, perché il suo flusso era immortale come non sarebbe stato il destino di nessuno di noi – neppure dei due fratelli che cercavano di offrire un punto fermo alla loro maledizione._  
 _“Ha lo sharingan ipnotico,” ringhiò il maestro Kakashi, cercandoci ancora una volta con lo sguardo, quasi non credesse all’evidenza del fatto ch’eravamo comunque sopravvissuti. Sasuke non ci aveva uccisi, eppure poteva finalmente combattere il nemico ad armi pari._  
 _Sai si avvicinò con la consueta, felina indolenza. Assieme a Gaara e Naruto restammo un quartetto inscindibile per tutta la durata del combattimento. Era quasi avessimo bisogno l’uno dell’altro per trovare, l’uno nell’altro, la misura di quel ch’eravamo._  
 _Per oltre due anni, ogni giorno, mi ero guardata dentro, stupendomi di quanto larga e informe fossi per la nettezza del profilo che avrebbe fatto di me la compagna ideale di un eroe. Dovetti sfiorare un’esecuzione annunciata per comprendere invece l’inutilità di un confine che cingesse l’immensità di quel che portavo dentro._  
 _Mi allontanai un solo istante, per raggiungere il gruppo di Choji e Ino. Finsi di non vedere il calore con cui Temari violava la regola venticinque, lacrimando il suo amore, il suo dolore e il suo rimpianto sul corpo di Shikamaru: mi limitai a imporre le mani sul petto del migliore di noi e a ricordargli che aveva un bambino da crescere._  
 _Non solo quello di Asuma._  
  
 _“Come l’hai capito?”_  
 _“Me l’ha detto il vento.”_


	4. Dietro ai tuoi occhi

_Fu la maestra Tsunade a insegnarmelo._   
_Pensandoci bene, fu lei a inculcarmi tutto quel che avrebbe fatto di me un ninja e una donna._  
 _Non che il maestro Kakashi non mi avesse dato abbastanza, ma era quasi fosse scritto, da qualche parte, così minuto che a fatica avresti potuto leggerlo, che solo una donna avrebbe potuto parlare al mio cuore di donna – una specie di lascito della tradizione e della memoria – perché le donne sono diverse, malgrado tutto._  
 _Anche se possiamo vivere come uomini e a volte ci piace fingere di non essere inferiori in nulla, la verità è che c’è sempre quel qualcosa che ci rende uniche. Che ci rende fragili o fortissime. Per questo avevo bisogno di una maestra come Tsunade._   
_A volte, quando mi capita di ricordare con Ino quei giorni – sembrano trascorsi eoni da che eravamo solo due ragazzine in competizione per tutto – ripenso a quanto fosse più matura e consapevole lei, che pure non era dotata come me._  
 _Io decisi di scrivermi un destino che non avevo mai immaginato in vista di un obbiettivo che non avrei probabilmente mai raggiunto. Ino, per contro, si era guardata intorno e aveva compreso la storia meglio di me. Non c’era nessuno che valesse più di un altro, solo un gran bisogno di sopravvivere._  
 _È con una punta di orgoglio, però, che penso a come per Tsunade, dopo Shizune, ci sia sempre stata io – una specie di allieva prediletta, diciamo. Oppure, com’è accaduto a Jiraiya con Naruto, uno strano specchio in cui cercare l’emenda della memoria._  
 _Io potevo essere più felice di come era stata la mia maestra e il Quinto Hokage fece il possibile perché ciò accadesse. Non mi nascose mai la crudeltà della lezione più importante che la vita possa dare, ma mi armò perché potessi sopravvivere._  
 _Tant’è che arrivai alla Valle della Fine assieme a tutti gli altri._  
 _La maestra Tsunade mi diceva sempre che la felicità è una condizione soggettiva e volubile; che non potevo credere davvero che dipendesse dal riprendermi Sasuke, perché Sasuke, per quanto potesse essere un pezzo del mio cuore, non lo era anatomicamente. Non era mio, cioè. La felicità era una forza personalissima, egoista e tutta mia. Potevo raggiungerla solo diventando almeno un grande ninja, perché un grande ninja non ha bisogno di ricordare la regola numero venticinque. È la regola numero venticinque._  
 _Per la verità, quando vidi in concreto cosa ciò implicasse, ho pure capito che non m’importava diventare un ninja perfetto. Forse la mia felicità poteva essere la disperazione di Temari, com’era quella di Kurenai: portare nel grembo la creatura di un uomo che non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza da darle un nome._  
 _Volevo un figlio da Sasuke?_  
 _Non è qualcosa di scontato e lineare come appare, perché non lo è la vita. Forse mi illudevo soprattutto di poter riscattare l’abisso che viveva dietro ai suoi occhi; abbracciare il bambino ch’era rimasto solo a soffiare il fuoco delle proprie illusioni._  
 _Ma Sasuke era cresciuto e la sua felicità era diversa dalla mia. Era vissuto nell’amore per la prima metà di una brevissima vita, poi in un dolore tanto forte da consumare ogni suo ricordo. Da consumare persino il futuro._  
 _I due guerrieri che si sfidarono, si massacrarono, si torturarono e ci torturarono con quella vista aberrante nella Valle della Fine, erano quanto l’Accademia avrebbe voluto produrre: erano due macchine da guerra. Senza sentimenti._  
 _Di Itachi, in quegli anni, avevo sentito abbastanza per non stupirmi davvero di niente. A sorprendermi, forse, fu il fatto di trovarmi davanti agli occhi qualcuno che non era spaventoso, enorme e orribile come avevo creduto._  
 _Quel giorno Itachi si disfece dei paramenti dell’Akatsuki, pur essendone l’ultimo superstite._  
 _Quel giorno non entravano in conto né Alba, né Orochimaru, né nulla: era un rito degli Uchiha, officiato nel nome di una memoria maledetta dai giorni di Madara._  
 _Quel giorno Sasuke non era né mio né di Naruto, eppure lo sentivamo entrambi in noi come qualcosa che avevamo perso. Come qualcosa che ora, soprattutto, comprendevamo di aver smarrito del tutto._   
_“Sasuke ha qualcosa di strano,” mormorò all’improvviso Uzumaki – la sua vista acuta come quella di una volpe, ma animata da colori e sentimenti che Kyuubi poteva solo immaginare. Anche Gaara, immobile al suo fianco, strinse le palpebre sottili per fissare un orizzonte in cui tutto pareva annientato dal chiarore abbacinante del sole e dal venefico splendore di quelle aure._  
 _“Qualcosa in più del solito?” provò a scherzare Sai, con quella sua irritante e quasi commovente insensibilità ai climi, ai registri e all’opportunità stessa. Nessuno ebbe modo di irritarsi, però, perché fu come se un veleno si fosse diffuso nell’aria che respiravamo, quando gli occhi di Sasuke si armarono della loro bellezza più segreta e pericolosa._   
_Lo Sharingan ipnotico._  
 _Se Itachi – la sua voce controllata e freddissima – non gli avesse domandato per primo come fosse riuscito a ottenerlo – lui ch’era un coniglio al punto da non osare neppure sfiorare quelli che chiamava ‘amici’ – forse avrei violentato sino in fondo il mio ego più morbido e vulnerabile e gliel’avrei chiesto di persona._  
 _Perché sono curiosa. Perché ormai ero abbastanza consapevole di tutto quel che riguardava gli Uchiha da sentirmi parte di una storia che non era la mia, eppure mi era entrata dentro sino ad avvelenarmi._  
 _Sasuke si era allontanato indolente la frangia troppo lunga dagli occhi, quasi a mettere ulteriormente a nudo la crudele bellezza di quelle pupille armate. Non eravamo noi il suo pubblico, ma suo fratello. Era l’unico che desiderasse forse impressionare._  
 _Itachi, però, era il solo che poteva guardare lo sharingan senza abbassare il capo._  
 _“Non credere, sono il primo che se n’è stupito.”  
La sua voce suonava tanto fredda che avrei voluto non fosse la sua. Come diceva sempre la maestra Tsunade, però, non basta negare la morte per diventare immortali: così era inutile ingannarmi con il ricordo, se Sasuke era lì. Era quel che vedevo. Nulla di meglio. Nulla di diverso. _   
_“Sei stato tu a dirmi che avrei potuto ottenerlo. Dimostrarti che potevo farlo a modo mio era il minimo che potessi fare.”  
Un tempo, quando parlava di Itachi, Sasuke palesava sempre una sfumatura rancorosa e viva nella voce. Considerando che si trattava pur sempre di suo fratello, non era qualcosa che avresti detto piacevole, ma era almeno umano. _  
_La maestra Tsunade non mi ha insegnato a negare l’odio, ma a non farmene sopraffare. Un rancore canalizzato come deve è forza. Un risentimento senza costrutto, per contro, una trappola mortale. Quella in cui è caduto Sasuke, in fondo._  
 _Il tono che usava allora, innanzi al proprio fratello, era depurato da ogni accento. Lo metteva a parte di un segreto che non era neppure tale, con una leggerezza studiata – una freddezza sepolcrale, direi._   
_Naruto si mordeva le labbra e restava in ascolto. Non c’era una sola di quelle parole che non lo pungesse nel vivo e lo ferisse come forse Sasuke avrebbe preferito colpire la propria preda, ma Itachi era al di là del bene e del male. Uchiha non aveva capito di averlo perduto eoni prima: si era spinto troppo avanti persino per rendere pensabile una vendetta._   
_Avrebbe avuto senso, poi? Io dico di no._   
_Eppure fremevamo, perché il segreto di quegli occhi ci apparteneva dal momento in cui avevamo giurato a noi stessi di non perdere un compagno; di riportarlo indietro, qualunque fosse il costo._   
_Itachi non si scompose. Non gli disse quel ‘bravo’ che forse Sasuke supplicava da sempre – lo stesso per cui si era venduto – ma neppure la sua espressione mutò, come pure avevo sperato, il che stava a dire che ora Sasuke era come Itachi._  
 _Quello non era un vero dialogo: imbandivano un banchetto dell’orrore delle loro ideali mercanzie._  
 _E Uchiha svelò infine come aveva ottenuto lo sharingan ipnotico. No, non aveva dovuto uccidere qualcuno che sentiva quasi parte di sé, ma chi aveva odiato sino ad amare come il migliore dei maestri._   
_Era un ossimoro atroce, eppure, al contempo, quello che l’aveva trasformato sino a quel punto._  
 _Cos’era accaduto in quei quasi tre anni? Che rapporto aveva costruito con Orochimaru?_  
 _Continuamente domandavo alla mia maestra del Sennin che aveva tradito Konoha, perché mi dicevo che in quel gioco drammatico di rispondenze forse avrei anche trovato la soluzione. Ma il Quinto Hokage mi ha dissuasa da certi giochi, ricordandomi una volta in più che crede alla linearità e non alla circolarità del tempo._  
 _“Orochimaru non era come Sasuke.”  
L’ha scoccato subito, impietosa. Non era così fragile e neppure così emotivo. _  
_Orochimaru aveva una bellezza non umana, degna dei rettili che amava tanto, e come i rettili si insinuava tra le pieghe della tua coscienza, ti possedeva e ti strangolava._  
 _Cosa può darti un maestro del genere?_   
_“Una pericolosa illusione, bambina,” mi ha detto Tsunade, e la storia le ha dato ragione._  
 _Nel covo di Orochimaru, Sasuke cresceva all’ombra e nell’ombra. Come diceva sempre il Terzo Hokage, non puoi togliere la luce a una pianta e credere che non crescerà storta, ma Orochimaru fece proprio quello. E Sasuke, poco a poco, deviò._  
 _Fu la maestra Tsunade a insegnarmelo: è così che ho esordito in questa pagina da bruciare assieme a troppi ricordi inutili e dolorosi, ma non ho detto cosa._  
 _Fu lei a dirmi come la bestia più feroce, quando la domi, rallenta poco a poco ogni proprio movimento. C’è qualcosa di languido e apatico nei suoi gesti; qualcosa che sa di rinuncia e di una libertà perduta in modo inevitabile._  
 _Come tutti i Sennin evocatori, la maestra Tsunade conosce molto bene gli spiriti della natura e delle forze animali: non avevo ragione di dubitare di lei. Mi sorprendeva più applicare un simile insegnamento a quel che stavo vivendo._  
 _Sasuke somigliava a tratti a una belva domata. L’avevo realizzato per la prima volta proprio quando ci rivedemmo – e la sua espressione impenetrabile ci irrideva dall’alto._  
 _C’era sempre stata un’imperturbabilità curiosa in lui, persino quando lo vedevi allenarsi e combattere, ma era la lentezza che nasce dalla riflessione e dal calcolo. Quella, per dire, che accompagna anche Shikamaru quando gioca allo shogi o costruisce dal nulla un piano._   
_È una tranquillità virtuosa, laboriosa e vigile, non quell’intorpidimento sinistro, quella totale atonia morale che trovammo in lui._  
 _Sasuke era stato corrotto persino nei suoi tempi, che pure erano un segno delle sue radici e della sua identità. Non mi stupirei nel sapere che ha pure ucciso così, con quella strana abulia che coglievi dietro ai suoi occhi, perché dietro ai suoi occhi non c’era la più piccola scintilla d’amore._  
 _Non so quand’è morto Orochimaru e neppure mi interessa. Senz’altro non avrei pianto per lui come fece Anko, che non è mai riuscita del tutto a dimenticare l’uomo che coglieva i bambini quasi fossero fiori. Eppure c’è qualcosa che posso dire, qualcosa che viene dal cuore stesso di Konoha e da tutto ciò che ho imparato in questi anni._  
 _Qualcosa che le lacrime di Anko raccontavano fin troppo bene._  
 _Per quanto possa essere spregevole; per quanto sia un essere repellente e crudele, tu non puoi uccidere il tuo maestro. Non puoi macchiare le tue mani e la tua memoria con un’azione tanto vigliacca. Un maestro è un tuo secondo padre, perché educa qualcosa che la famiglia non può cogliere._   
_Un genitore ti mette al mondo e non potrà mai fare a meno di vederti come una sua proprietà. Il maestro, invece, è l’artista che sgrezza l’idea contenuta nel granito informe. È il primo adulto che ti riconosce come tale, che ti plasma, che ti aiuta a essere davvero te stesso, senza compromessi e ipocrisie._  
 _Per questo, però, tu non potrai mai avere il coraggio di ferirlo. E se lo fai – Gaara lo sa bene – ti porti dentro quella ferita per tutta la vita._  
 _Eppure Sasuke aveva ammazzato Orochimaru; non solo per la propria sopravvivenza, ma perché ormai era arrivato al punto da sentirsi superiore a tutto, persino all’etica di Konoha._  
 _Mentre eravamo in marcia verso la Valle della Fine, Gaara raccontò a Naruto un po’ di sé. Lo fece per dargli coraggio, credo, e per fargli capire che non era stata colpa sua, se Sasuke era deragliato senza rimedio._   
_Il Kazekage della sabbia narrò di come avesse ammazzato l’unica creatura che gli avesse dato un po’ d’amore. Di come quello avesse devastato per sempre la sua capacità di guardare al futuro, perché se realizzi con orrore che la tua esistenza è uno sbaglio, qualcosa da combattere e svellere come imperdonabile obbrobrio, allora ti abitui a vivere a dispetto di tutto e tutti. A farlo, piuttosto, per sfidare tutto e tutti._   
_È nella reciprocità dell’affetto che impari a riconoscere il valore della vita: Gaara c’era riuscito ed era diventato un eroe amatissimo._   
_Sasuke, per contro, aveva rinunciato a quella via per percorrerne una inversa, una strada scellerata bagnata persino dal sangue di un delitto orribile._  
 _E quasi me lo vedo, il mio Sasuke, nell’ombra di quel covo spaventoso, muoversi con la pigra indolenza di una fiera in caccia. Orochimaru pensa solo al momento in cui ruberà il suo corpo, i suoi occhi maledetti e la straordinaria invincibilità della sua giovinezza, ma Sasuke ha appreso fino in fondo la lezione che quel Serpente gli ha inoculato con il suo veleno._   
_Orochimaru ha ammazzato il Terzo Hokage. L’ha fatto malgrado sapesse di essere più potente di un vecchio guerriero che aveva sempre amato la pace; malgrado quelle mani callose avessero accarezzato i suoi capelli e gli avessero raccontato una storia felice per annichilire la solitudine di un cuore orfano._  
 _E Sasuke, che pure di quel farmaco orribile si è nutrito, sino a farne il latte di una nuova crescita, si muove entro il ventre di una terra sterile, incontro al destino e all’omicidio. Non gli importa quanto indebolita sia la preda: è il rito di un’iniziazione orribile, perché forse sa che se il suo polso non tremerà mentre il chidori diventerà la lama che squarcerà il petto del suo mentore e della sua nemesi peggiore, allora neppure Itachi sarà più un ostacolo insormontabile._  
 _Lo sharingan brilla nell’oscurità, come un faro crudele. Passo dopo passo, con lentezza esasperante, l’esecutore scandisce immobile gli istanti e i metri che lo separano dalla preda._  
 _E gode, dentro._  
 _Gode di quell’attesa e gode al pensiero del teschio stravolto dalla sorpresa e dal terrore di Orochimaru, quando comprenderà che il gioco si è spinto troppo oltre ed è finito._  
 _Ora è davvero finito._  
 _Quei pensieri mi percuotevano come raffiche di un vento invernale, gelato e minaccioso, mentre la brezza estiva faceva ondeggiare le chiome nerissime di Sasuke e di Itachi._  
 _Fissavo quei suoi occhi rossi per non vedere proprio niente, perché oltre quelle due polle di sangue rappreso non c’era più nulla di quanto avevamo diviso.  
Dietro ai suoi occhi, forse, io non c’ero mai stata._


	5. Una memoria senza futuro

_Ricordo molto bene l’impressione profonda che mi fecero le parole della Maestra Tsunade._  
 _Non ero sola, per fortuna, e specchiarmi nell’incredulità di Naruto fu ancora una volta il balsamo di cui avevo forse bisogno. Soprattutto, ascoltando le proteste di Uzumaki, mi fu risparmiato di dover vestire quel ruolo, perché anch’io, alla notizia che Orochimaru fosse morto, avrei voluto esultare e gridare al mondo: ‘Perfetto, allora! Vuol dire che Sasuke tornerà a casa!’ – il che era l’apoteosi della stupidità, perché io sapevo che a Uchiha non importava niente del Serpente: quello era stato solo il demone che l’aveva destato._  
 _L’obiettivo di Sasuke era Itachi; una meta che non era mai cambiata, perché non puoi trascinartela dentro per mezza vita senza che ti possieda del tutto._  
 _Eppure, con la morte di Orochimaru, il nostro fronte cambiò. Forse, anzi, fu proprio l’essenziale momento in cui realizzammo di aver letto sempre le pagine più periferiche e marginali di una storia ch’era invece complicatissima e troppo articolata perché le dessimo una risposta univoca._   
_Era quasi la morte di Orochimaru fosse il pegno sacrificale per un’apoteosi demoniaca persino più spaventosa. Quel che ancora mi ostinavo a negare, però, era che l’apocalittico avveniente fosse proprio Sasuke._   
_Naruto rimase di pessimo umore per tutta la giornata. Non riuscivamo a separarci, malgrado non ci fosse davvero un’autentica ragione per restare insieme: come sempre, suppongo, ci illudevamo di ricreare il Gruppo Sette con una mistificazione della memoria. Finché, cioè, Uzumaki e io avessimo continuato a cercare noi stessi in una vecchia fotografia, Sasuke non sarebbe mai davvero svanito del tutto dai margini della nostra cornice. Uchiha, però, non era più un bambino di carta: era un demonio di carne, impegnato in una corsa furiosa contro il destino._  
 _Contro Itachi. Contro tutto._   
_La notte in cui il vento incorniciò l’eco stanca delle mie parole, facendomi cogliere tutto il patetico superfluo delle mie stanche recriminazioni, ricordo di avergli anticipato quel che la storia gli avrebbe riservato per certo, e che cioè non sarebbe mai stato felice._   
_Nessuno trova appagamento nella vendetta – diceva sempre il Terzo Hokage per difendere Naruto – perché prima o poi si compie e allora ti accorgi che non ti rimane più niente. A Sasuke, quella notte, lo gridai con quanto fiato avevo in gola. Gli ricordai la famiglia che aveva conquistato e la felicità che avrebbe stretto, se solo fosse rimasto, ma lui, con una tranquillità che mi stupì e mi ferì, mi disse che non gli interessava. Non aveva la minima intenzione di essere felice, cioè: a lui importava vendicare un ricordo._  
 _Sotto questo profilo, dunque, aveva ragione: non era come Naruto, né come la sottoscritta. La sua era una logica che non potevamo capire, perché ci muovevamo entro un orizzonte dinamico. La nostra vita, le nostre aspettative erano tutte volte al futuro, a quello che saremmo diventati e a quello che avremmo fatto. Quella di Sasuke, per contro, era una memoria senza futuro: un orizzonte statico, compreso entro il tatami intriso del sangue dei suoi genitori._  
 _“Che idiota… Perché non torna?”  
Naruto stringeva i pugni e non ringhiava che quelle parole. Io fissavo la strada polverosa di Konoha e nell’impronta lieve dei miei passi rivedevo quelli dell’ultimo giorno, senza capire. _  
_Quel che più ha ferito di questa storia è proprio questo: il non aver compreso niente. Non perché sia iniziata, non perché sia finita tanto male. Eppure abbiamo avuto le risposte: peccato che non siano parse convincenti ad alcuno._  
 _Sai si unì qualche tempo dopo alla nostra marcia senza meta._  
 _“Perché non gli interessa,” fu la semplice risposta che diede all’interrogativo inquieto di Naruto. Ci arrestammo e lo fissammo attoniti, costringendolo a schermirsi come faceva sempre, dopo averti gelato con un asserto dei suoi._  
 _“Scusate. Ho parlato come sempre a sproposito.” Invece aveva detto la verità, solo che non volevamo starla a sentire. Non potevamo accettare che un compagno – qualcuno cui tenevamo come parte del nostro stesso sangue – si fosse dimenticato di noi. Eppure avevamo avuto quella prova. L’aveva avuta persino Kyuubi, là, nelle profondità dell’animo di Naruto._   
_Quando lo ritrovammo, sull’erta di quel costone roccioso, Sasuke non sembrava né commosso, né stupito. Quando scoccò il mio nome, fu il mio cuore a smettere di battere, non il suo. Quando sguainò la lama, per puntarla contro Naruto, nei suoi occhi non c’era una sola scintilla d’odio. Non c’era la minima umanità. Non c’era proprio niente._   
_“Non dire idiozie,” gli sibilò tesissimo Uzumaki, ma non lo aggredì come al solito. I miei occhi si posero sulle garze che gli avvolgevano la mano ferita: rosseggiavano come il fuoco che gli bruciava dentro._   
_‘Non dire idiozie.’  
Se non avessi per prima sentito il bisogno d’essere consolata, forse l’avrei abbracciato. Ci avrebbe fatto bene allora come poi, per sentirci meno soli. _  
_Dopo la morte di Orochimaru, le troppe vie che si erano aperte in una storia tragica e complicata, di quelle che fiorivano sulle labbra del Terzo Hokage per stupire noi bambini, si ricomposero: non per rendere più chiaro il tracciato, ma per darci a intendere come la fine si appressasse._   
_Non una fine qualunque, poi, ma la_ fine _, perché allo scontro tra i fratelli Uchiha si sarebbe infine giunti per chiudere un cerchio aperto da Madara e dallo Shodaime._  
 _Perché Itachi desiderava tanto resuscitare Sojobo?_   
_C’è chi ha detto inseguisse il mito della superiorità degli Uchiha, e dunque anelasse a un ripristino della genia originaria, plasmata nella carne e nel sangue di un demone._  
 _C’è chi ha supposto che si fosse montato la testa al punto da volersi provare con il più spietato degli avi, e dunque non gli costasse massacrare la propria famiglia per una scellerata curiosità._   
_C’è chi ha gridato che fosse semplicemente impazzito, come capita a volte a chi è troppo dotato, al punto da scegliere l’unica libertà che l’eccellenza conceda: buttarsi via._  
 _Ma io non credo alla semplicità di un solo asserto. Io voglio credere alle parole del maestro Kakashi, che davanti ai colossi della Valle delle Fine non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto somigliassero a Sasuke e a Naruto. Quanto pregno fosse il loro odio-amore della storia di Konoha._   
_Io preferisco credere a quel che ho visto, senza quasi riuscire a farmene una ragione: due corpi che bruciavano come tizzoni inesausti del fuoco nero dell’Amaterasu sotto le lune di sangue del Tsukiyom. Due fratelli e due nemici, eppure due volti di uno stesso destino e di una stessa solitudine, perché se è vero che Itachi aveva bisogno di Sasuke per il suo piano scellerato, è anche vero che avrebbe potuto scegliere chiunque altro per quella commessa del rancore e della memoria._  
 _Un uomo adulto, magari, non un bambino. Un amico, non il proprio stesso sangue._  
 _Invece scelse Sasuke: lo elesse con l’orgoglio di chi vede nel pulcino la splendida aquila che espugnerà il cielo._   
_Lo condannò, eppure gli rese uno splendido regalo. Chiese a Sasuke di diventare un dio e fece del suo odio un formidabile nutrimento._   
_E se Itachi, infine, avesse solo scelto di morire, ma avesse disposto per sé un esecutore?_  
 _Non sono che parole, però, e io ho già detto che non nutro più la minima fiducia nei discorsi._  
 _C’era un gran silenzio quel giorno. Ce n’era così tanto ch’eravamo costretti ad ascoltare tutto, proprio tutto. Persino l’asettica freddezza di quello spietato saluto._  
 _“Oggi è l’ultimo giorno del clan Uchiha”: fu così che Itachi diede inizio allo scontro, dissolvendosi in una tempesta di shuriken. Chiusi d’istinto gli occhi e mi protessi il viso. Persino Sai si ritrasse di un passo. Solo Naruto restò a guardare, forse pungolato proprio da Kyuubi, e le sue parole mi sono rimaste dentro, incollate agli incubi che, di quando in quando, ancora lasciano sulle mie ciglia i mille aghi della nostalgia._   
_“Quei due non sono umani.”_  
 _No, non lo erano più. Erano troppo disperati per vivere ancora tra noi._  
 _La Valle della Fine era anche il destino che si erano costruiti, giorno dopo giorno. Anno dopo anno._  
 _Quando la Maestra Tsunade ci diede quell’annuncio, però, ancora non credevamo davvero che Sasuke avrebbe tenuto fede al proprio proposito – non come accadde, almeno – né, soprattutto, immaginavamo di poter restare tutti coinvolti._  
 _Il Quinto Hokage si consultò con Jiraiya; restò assieme all’Eremita dei rospi persino dopo averci congedati._   
_Orochimaru era morto._  
 _Orochimaru, eoni prima, era stato il loro Sasuke._   
_Chissà se avevano giocato insieme da bambini, o riso delle stesse storie o esultato delle stesse, piccole gioie? Chissà se l’energia di Tsunade li aveva affascinati o non era stato piuttosto quello sguardo freddo e vigile, d’ambra od oro liquido, a vincere su tutto? Chissà s’era poi vero che non erano mai stati amici, o non fosse esistito anche tra loro quel legame speciale che li aveva consegnati alla storia come i migliori? Chissà se avevano evocato i loro protettori totemici per irridersi con le rispondenze o si erano aiutati nel corso delle missioni più pericolose? Chissà cosa pensavano davvero, la mia maestra e il mentore di Naruto, chiusi in quella stanza?_   
_Al tempo ch’era passato? A quel che avevano perduto? A Orochimaru?_  
 _Shizune aveva un’espressione tutta sua, sintetica ed emblematica, per descrivere il Quinto Hokage. Diceva che la mia maestra aveva dispiaceri alcolici molto eloquenti, quasi versare sake l’aiutasse a risparmiare le lacrime. Quel giorno, però, non si ubriacò sola._   
_Penso a quei due Sennin, ormai consumati dall’esperienza, seduti in terra come vecchi bambini. Il Terzo Hokage li fissa dalla montagna con il suo viso severo, ma occhieggia anche da un ritratto alle pareti. Erano i suoi figli. I suoi pulcini. Li ha allevati, amati, svezzati. Sono stati tutto e niente al contempo, ma soprattutto un pezzetto di storia. Anche della sua. E ora, mentre il gioco più pericoloso del mondo comincia – quello del “Ti ricordi?”. Quello che ti fa sentire sempre e comunque sconfitto, perché nel momento in cui senti il bisogno di ricordare vuol dire che hai già perso – sono solo due superstiti, due nostalgici, due perdenti, perché il compagno che non hanno mai recuperato se n’è andato.  
Non ha neppure mai dato loro la minima spiegazione. _   
_Non ha neppure salutato come si deve. Forse è quello che fa più male._  
 _Mentre la mia maestra si ubriacava di infelicità e disfatta, Naruto e io consumavano un nostro personalissimo esorcismo: seduti davanti a una ciotola di ramen, a non pensare davvero a niente, perché a farlo sapevamo pure quel che ci saremmo detti._  
 _Forse anche noi eravamo destinati a restare in due come i Sennin rimasti._  
 _Credo che Uzumaki provasse più rabbia di me, in ogni caso. La mia era ansia, era frustrazione, forse persino un po’ di vittimismo, ma quella di Naruto era l’indignazione profonda di chi ha scommesso persino più di quel che possiede. Anche se era braccato dall’Akatsuki, anche se aveva visto cosa avevano osato praticare su Gaara, senza la minima pietà, Naruto era persino pronto a fronteggiare Alba, se questo poteva implicare riportare Uchiha a casa._  
 _Perché tardava tanto? Non aveva più un maestro, non aveva più un rifugio, però gli restavamo noi._  
 _Invece niente._  
 _“Non ci pensa proprio.”  
“Non ne ha la minima intenzione.”_   
_“Non gli interessate.”  
Non era quello che Sai voleva dire, ma in buona sostanza era un’indicazione altrettanto esplicita, perché Sasuke continuava per una strada che correva forse parallela alla nostra e che per questo non avrebbe più intersecato i nostri passi. Così credevamo, almeno; invece la storia era una sola e ci crollò addosso. _   
_L’ultimo colpo alla ruota si ebbe il giorno in cui a Konoha arrivò la notizia della vendetta di Shikamaru. Sino ad allora – lo confesso – non avevo mai davvero pensato alla guerra in corso come a un conflitto che interessasse tutta la Foglia, anziché il Gruppo Sette. Il sadismo quasi esasperato con cui Nara aveva vendicato Asuma, però, raccontava qualcosa di molto diverso._  
 _Un giorno, mentre studiavamo l’anatomia delle terminazioni nervose, la maestra Tsunade mi invitò a riflettere proprio su quanto stavo leggendo. Quella del corpo umano era una macchina meravigliosa, fatti di raccordi degni di un orefice. Ogni cellula, ogni muscolo, trovava una propria destinazione e, al contempo, una rispondenza. Non c’era azione che interessasse una parte che non coinvolgesse pure il tutto; non c’era evento che corrompesse una porzione pure atomica dell’organismo che non trovasse, parimenti, una reazione altrove._  
 _Sul momento mi limitai ad annuire, senza aver realmente compreso il cuore autentico della sua lezione. Ora, per contro, posso dire che mi è tutto chiaro. Persino in modo doloroso._  
 _La maestra Tsunade mi preparava a guardare la vita e a capire che anche a Konoha esistevano rapporti che non potevano essere letti in un’ottica egocentrica come la mia._  
 _Avevo perso Sasuke, d’accordo, ma non dovevo dimenticarmi dei troppi compagni che la guerra in corso avrebbe potuto strapparmi. Una guerra cui Uchiha aveva dato le spalle, perché a interessargli non era neppure Alba, ma un solo, indimenticabile membro._  
 _L’Akatsuki, però, aveva altri progetti._   
_C’è chi l’ha letta come un mezzo di Itachi, chi invece crede che fosse Uchiha una semplice pedina: restava il fatto che quell’organizzazione di demoni stesse erodendo la nostra pace felice, mirando al cuore di chi era stato sacrificato per santificarla – come Naruto. Come Gaara – e i ninja di Konoha non potevano restare a guardare._  
 _Ricordo bene come Temari commentò l’esecuzione di Hidan, perché fu una delle rare occasioni in cui la vidi rivolgere a Nara parole che non suonassero solo provocatorie._  
 _Era già tempo di selezionare nuovi Chunin; la sorella maggiore del Kazekage era tornata nel nostro villaggio con un’aria ben diversa dall’algido distacco con cui l’avevo conosciuta. Non credo dipendesse solo dal fatto ch’eravamo ormai donne consapevoli del nostro ruolo, né dal salvataggio di Gaara: il suo_ vento _era mutato già il giorno in cui era scesa nell’arena per combattere un ragazzo che non aveva la minima intenzione di vincerla._   
_Era stato proprio questo ad aggiudicargli la vittoria. Su ogni fronte._  
 _“Allora hai le palle anche tu,” gli disse, ma i suoi occhi erano duri e non ridevano. Non sorrideva neppure lo sguardo di Shikamaru, che alzò le spalle e disse: ‘Così pare.’ E poi si accese una nuova sigaretta._   
_Pure Nara aveva dunque affrontato l’Akatsuki: per una vendetta personale, per proteggere il Re, per fedeltà a Konoha, per affetto nei confronti di un maestro – e di un amico – perduto. Quell’esecuzione, cui sul momento non avevo poi dato una clamorosa importanza, mi suggeriva che la battaglia era ormai in essere e vi saremmo scivolati tutti. Senza esclusioni._  
 _Il Quinto Hokage ci mandò a chiamare per disporre nuove squadre e indicare gli obbiettivi che avremmo dovuto conseguire. Non era più un gioco; non c’era più nulla che giacesse sotto una A ottimistica, perché in Alba si condensava quanto di più feroce il livello S avesse creato. Eppure non avevamo paura: di questo sono certa._  
 _La maestra Tsunade fu eloquente, spietata, diretta. Ci disse che Konoha sarebbe stata senz’altro tra gli obbiettivi di quei mostri, come pure già in passato. Naruto, soprattutto, in qualità di vaso di uno dei cercoteri, doveva essere protetto a vista._  
 _Uzumaki protestò con una forza insospettata: non voleva essere protetto, perché aveva qualcosa di più importante ancora da proteggere. Aveva Sasuke e l’obbligo morale di riannodare quel filo rosso che il tempo non poteva davvero usurare._  
 _Eppure la maestra Tsunade non gli risparmiò né l’affronto, né il prevedibile commento: Uchiha era un rinnegato che aveva voltato le spalle alla Foglia. Quale fosse la sua verità, non era di lui che dovevamo occuparci, ma di chi sarebbe rimasto. Per quanto essenziale fosse ogni vincolo di amicizia, cioè, ve n’era uno ancora più importante per un ninja: l’orgoglio di cui il coprifronte era un memento._  
 _Fu Neji, quando la riunione fu sciolta, a trovare le parole giuste per quietarlo, verbalizzando una verità cui per prima avevo cominciato ad avvicinarmi con insospettato ottimismo: se l’Akatsuki aveva bisogno di Kyuubi, allora avrebbe dovuto accerchiare il villaggio. Poiché però Itachi era un membro di Alba – e Sasuke era alle costole del fratello – c’erano buone possibilità che si avvicinasse lo stesso. Abbastanza, almeno, perché la Volpe non si ritraesse atterrita per la sorpresa._  
 _Naruto parve arrendersi a quella verità e io lo imitai._   
_Il cielo era trapunto di stelle, mentre rientravamo in casa senza neppure sfiorarci, ma vicini con il pensiero come mai prima, perché sotto quelle luci forse un giorno avremmo trovato di nuovo il nostro complemento._   
_Bastava aspettare e levigare la nostalgia del ricordo con la lama sfolgorante della nostra giovinezza piena di illusioni._   
_Poi cominciò l’assedio a Konoha e capimmo che forse non saremmo neppure vissuti abbastanza da prenderlo a schiaffi o abbracciarlo._


	6. Anemone

_L’assedio di Konoha durò trentacinque giorni._   
_Tanti ne passarono da che le sentinelle individuarono nella polvere dell’ora meridiana i paramenti dell’Akatsuki e il momento in cui si inaugurò la nostra marcia verso la Valle della Fine._   
_Fu uno stringersi progressivo di nodi, di emozioni, di violenze, di memoria, perché nel fronteggiare la nostra nemesi eravamo anche vicini al nucleo più profondo delle nostre paure radicate e fisse. Io, almeno, sapevo che il mio cuore sarebbe stato messo a dura prova – non solo, però, perché forse avrei rivisto Sasuke._  
 _Lentamente, ma con una forza che non potevo ignorare, il nostro ultimo incontro aveva mutato la cifra dei miei sentimenti. La sua bellezza si era fatta, se possibile, persino dolorosa, perché non aveva più nulla di morbido e di infantile. Com’ero diventata una donna io, cioè, si avvicinava a un uomo lui: non guardavamo più ai sentimenti come ad un’ipotesi futura. Erano lì. Erano pronti a essere colti._  
 _Al contempo, però, con una nettezza ch’era cresciuta con i miei stessi passi, ero pure consapevole del mio ruolo di ninja. Ero un chunin di Konoha: il mio compito, cioè, era quello di vestire la prima linea._   
_Penso sia stato lo scontro con Sasori l’autentico spartiacque: rappresentava il mio battesimo con l’Akatsuki ed ero sopravvissuta. Avevo imparato qualcosa sulla crudeltà e sulla forza, ma soprattutto sulle mie capacità. Non ero più la ragazzina che fissava la schiena di due compagni eccezionali, ma ero degna di marciare al loro fianco._   
_Credo che Alba avesse deciso di puntare tutto su un attacco decisivo perché Konoha si era rivelata più dura e ostinata del previsto. Non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, in fondo, con una donna come la maestra Tsunade al comando. L’Akatsuki credeva che l’ultimo cercotero sarebbe stato preda facile. Sino a quel momento, eccetto forse quel ch’era capitato con Gaara, i_ _jinchuriki erano considerati sacrificabili inopportuni. Chi avrebbe mai lottato per la vita di un mostro?_  
 _Nei miei ricordi di bambina quella parola ricorre con frequenza eloquente. Prima di conoscerlo e di scoprire quanto generoso fosse il suo cuore e straordinario il suo talento – e non per Kyuubi, ma per quanto era ostinato lui – Naruto non era per me nulla di diverso._   
_C’era senz’altro chi l’aveva accolto senza riserve – il maestro Iruka o Shikamaru, ad esempio – ma non sbagliava Uzumaki quando si sentiva un emarginato. Il Terzo Hokage era stato deciso ed eloquente nel dirci che avremmo piuttosto dovuto considerarlo un eroe, perché quel bambino impossibile aveva chiuso in sé una nemesi epocale, ma era più facile accontentarsi di ascoltare la voce comune e quel che tutti gridavano._   
_Uzumaki non era il vaso della volpe. Naruto era la volpe stessa._  
 _Oggi nessuno oserebbe più apostrofarlo in quel modo, come nessuno faceva più in quei giorni, perché proprio Kyuubi, all’improvviso, sarebbe divenuto l’essenziale alleato della Foglia. Senz’altro non avremmo abbandonato un compagno per niente al mondo. Non credevamo alla legge dell’arbitrio e della prevaricazione di Alba. Noi eravamo diversi e volevamo che i nostri nemici lo sapessero._  
 _Quel giorno non soffiava un solo alito di vento. Il sole era alto nel cielo e i suoi raggi bruciavano con forza insospettata. Ricordo che incontrai Ino, lungo la via principale del villaggio. C’era qualcosa di duro e teso nel suo sguardo, quasi avvertisse una minaccia che non riusciva però a verbalizzare del tutto._  
 _Mi ci volle un po’ a ricordare ch’era da poco rientrata dalla missione con Shikamaru e che l’aveva visto perdere il controllo per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita._  
 _“Mi chiedo se non sia inevitabile,” mi disse. Sceglieva con estrema cura le parole, scollandole a fatica. In lei potevo leggere quel che anche lo specchio mi diceva: eravamo proprio cresciute. A tratti, non somigliavamo neppure più a noi stesse._  
 _“Cosa? Combattere?”  
Un tempo non avrei osato essere tanto diretta, persino aggressiva, nei suoi confronti. Prima di essere la mia migliore amica, Ino era una rivale insuperabile, ma il tempo che aveva travolto le nostre vite e le nostre scelte aveva mutato tutto. Soprattutto il nostro rapporto. _   
_Dopo Shizune, ero la prima allieva di Tsunade. Ero più forte e tecnicamente più dotata. Ero sbocciata del tutto, trasformandomi in un fiore che forse non aveva previsto: un anemone._  
 _Un piccolo croco fragile solo in apparenza, ma determinato a sopravvivere a ogni costo._  
 _Ino se n’era forse già accorta il giorno in cui il sigillo di Sasuke si attivò e io non rinunciai comunque ad abbracciarlo, ma era solo negli ultimi due anni che il segno della mia determinazione era maturato sino a trasformarmi in una nuova Sakura._  
 _Proprio perché era anche la mia migliore amica, nondimeno, Ino non me l’avrebbe mai rinfacciato. Si era come fatta da parte e si fidava di me._  
 _“No. Essere crudeli.”  
Era un problema che non mi ero mai posta, anche perché la maestra Tsunade non rappresentava un capolavoro etico, se faceva sul serio. Non che non fosse anche onesta, ma era un tipo pratico, e i tipi pratici pensano a vivere senza perdere tempo in inutili sofismi. _  
_Per il Quinto Hokage la guerra è guerra: ogni mezzo è buono, purché ti faccia sopravvivere._  
 _Me l’aveva ripetuto più di una volta, per imprimerlo bene in quel mio cervello riottoso, romantico e nostalgico: se Sasuke, per una qualunque ragione, si fosse alleato con Alba, sarebbe stata la prima a chiedere la sua testa senza il minimo rigurgito di coscienza._  
 _Per mia fortuna Uchiha non era impazzito sino a quel punto – neppure volle rivedere Konoha: il suo appuntamento con il destino era altrove. Mosse proprio dalla foresta in cui forse la tragedia era stata inaugurata – ma sino all’ultimo dovetti tollerare l’alea di un dolore perfetto._   
_Ino, però, aveva colto sin troppo bene il rovescio di quell’indigesta medaglia: combattere contro nemici così pericolosi e così privi di scrupoli, poco alla volta, stava inoculando in noi tutti un nuovo veleno. L’aveva letto nello sguardo di Nara: la strana ebbrezza di un potere che nasceva dall’esercitare una violenza consapevole. Dal porre un punto fermo, inciso nella carne e nel sangue._  
 _“Non ci sarà bisogno di perdere la testa. Solo restare uniti,” le risposi con una sicurezza arrogante e simulata, perché per prima ignoravo davvero il senso profondo delle mie parole._   
_Cosa significava ‘restare uniti’, se quella pagina da strappare nasceva da un abbandono e da un tradimento? Da un paio di spalle volte a Konoha e a quel che la Foglia importava?_  
 _Non credo di averla convinta, ma il segno profondo della nostra crescita stava anche in semplici manifestazioni di buonsenso: con una guerra alle porte, le parole restavano tali. Erano le azioni a fare gli uomini._  
 _A Konoha, Alba giunse già mutilata. Che il Caso avesse uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo era qualcosa che avevo già sospettato. Suonava comunque grottesco che fosse stato proprio Sasuke – che pure era un fuoriuscito – a creare le condizioni perché il nostro villaggio sopravvivesse. Se gli shinobi maledetti ci avessero aggredito tutti insieme, saremmo stati sterminati dal primo all’ultimo. Invece Sasuke era giunto armato di un esercito personale, non diverso, in fondo, da quello che poteva vantare Itachi: eguali erano anche le premesse, perché entrambi non potevano arrogarsi alcun controllo fattivo dei mostri che pure li accompagnavano. Era una specie di alleanza temporanea, in vista di un obbiettivo._   
_Per Itachi e l’Akatsuki quel fine era Naruto._   
_Per Sasuke, invece, una vendetta che aspettava da troppo tempo._  
 _Se tuttavia Uchiha non avesse dato ordine ai suoi – Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo – di attaccare le truppe di Alba, in modo da isolare il fratello, il terribile Kisame non sarebbe caduto alle porte del villaggio straziato da una lama che già una volta si era palesata lungo la nostra strada. O non avrebbero perso la vita Deidara e Zetsu._  
 _Furono combattimenti dalla violenza respingente, come mai se n’erano visti a Konoha. La bionda sabbia dei confini più esterni s’intrise di un sangue tanto nero da somigliare a lastre di ossidiana._   
_Ancora me lo rivedo, Suigetsu, mentre lecca la sua Tagliateste e promette a Kisame che non disonorerà il suo maestro Zabusa._   
Non taglierà per una seconda volta _._   
_Lo stridio della Samehada contro il filo rugginoso di un’antica memoria raggiungeva Konoha in ogni suo angolo. La maestra Tsunade, tuttavia, non tentò mai di proteggersi da quel suono, perché, come mi disse, la Morte era anche l’unica occasione che avessimo per vivere._   
_La loro morte. La nostra vita._  
 _Suigetsu, nella trasparente teca della sua cattività, aveva sognato per anni distruzione e vendetta: distruzione della terra che aveva concepito un demonio torturatore. Vendetta per il suo fiero maestro Zabusa, che un ninja di nome Kakashi aveva reso alla terra._  
 _Ero al fianco di colui che per primo mi aveva svezzata, quando quel demone ci attaccò. Aveva decapitato Kisame e si trascinava dietro il teschio scarnificato dell’ uomo squalo quasi fosse un portafortuna. Emanava il fetore insopportabile di una carogna ancora viva. Per la prima volta da che l’avevo conosciuto, il maestro Kakashi non rise neppure una volta._   
_Mi spinse indietro, intimandomi di lasciare il campo, mentre la Tagliateste fendeva il silenzio con il sibilare minaccioso della sua onnipotenza. Scossi il capo e indossai i miei guanti: Suigetsu non avrebbe tagliato una seconda volta, perché non ci sarebbe stata neppure una prima._   
_Ero un chuunin. Ero diversa. Ero viva e volevo restarlo, perché avevo troppo da proteggere e troppo da perdere. Difendere Sasuke._   
_Difendere Naruto, soprattutto._  
 _La sua mano destra era a pezzi e Kyuubi ruggiva sempre più forte in lui. Il sigillo poteva spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, divorandolo: per questo la maestra Tsunade non voleva che scendesse in campo. Per questo, con una serietà che non avevo mai visto sul suo volto, fece proprie le parole di Asuma: Uzumaki, in quel caso, doveva essere il mio Re._   
_Non avevo nulla in contrario._  
 _In occasione dello scontro tra Zabusa e il maestro Kakashi non avevo potuto far altro che restare a guardare: tremavo e temevo di restare sola, perché sembrava proprio che non ci fossero speranze per noi._   
_Sasuke e Naruto, invece, non si erano risparmiati, con costi altissimi._  
 _Erano passati tre anni, eppure quella memoria era sempre viva, perché era stato quel giorno che avevo violato la regola numero venticinque, aprendomi a un’autentica crescita._  
 _Suigetsu, però, non aveva neppure quel briciolo di umanità che il suo predecessore possedeva, quasi a convivere con una creatura sfortunata e gentile come Haku gli fosse capitato di ereditarne la tristezza e il sorriso._  
 _Un colpo della Tagliateste, che pure credevo di aver evitato, mi spezzò la spalla. Lottai con il dolore per non perdere conoscenza, mentre il nemico si liquefaceva nei mille rivoli del suo odio. Il maestro Kakashi invocava il mio nome, mentre inghiottivo lacrime brucianti e improvvise e cadevo a terra. Non toccai mai il suolo, però, perché Rock-Lee mi sostenne._   
_“Ehi, pesciolino? Quello è il mio rivale!”  
La voce tonante di Gai non mi parve mai tanto piacevole all’orecchio. Era la carezza di una nuova speranza. Il segno dell’unità che pure avevamo costruito. _  
_“Non ti preoccupare, Sakura. Ora ci siamo noi.”  
Rock-Lee era una delle radici di Konoha. Aveva un aspetto ridicolo e uno zelo grottesco, ma era da quelli come lui che discendeva il nostro futuro: quelli che non erano nati né belli né dotati, ma che non avevano mai smesso di sperare. Quelli che lavoravano duro, senza mai risparmiarsi, e che se pure non possedevano la minima abilità innata, potevano vincere. _   
_E poi non era neppure vero che Rock-Lee fosse del tutto spoglio di doni._  
 _Il suo si chiamava ‘volontà’: delle abilità congenite era senz’altro la più rara e preziosa di tutte._  
 _Chiusi gli occhi, sentendo all’improvviso la forza della vita che mi entrava dentro: una forza chiamata ‘speranza’, invincibile come il Re di Konoha. Come aveva predetto Asuma, nei fatti, finché avessimo amato, sofferto, procreato e assicurato alla Foglia il vagito di un nuovo bambino, nessun nemico avrebbe mai potuto piegarci davvero._  
 _Mi risvegliai qualche ora più tardi. Il cielo, che ricordavo di un azzurro intenso, era venato di violetto. La luce filtrava attraverso le grandi finestre del palazzo dell’Hokage. Era stata Ino a guarire le mie ferite e a restarmi accanto. Gli scontri, però, erano appena cominciati._   
_I Jonin erano scesi in campo, l’uno dopo l’altro. Il maestro Gai e il maestro Kakashi avevano accantonato ogni sfida per affrontare un demonio dall’enorme spada. Accanto a loro, l’elegante e potentissimo taijutsu di Rock-Lee non era più il segno di un talento mutilato, ma un’arma indispensabile._  
 _Opporre la forza e la velocità all’essenziale e lucida spietatezza di una lama?_  
 _Come Tenten raccontò, arrossendo sino alla radice dei capelli Rock Lee non era mai stato così bello. Fu lui a distruggere la Tagliateste, offrendo dunque al Maestro Gai un’ideale pallina da aggiungere al resoconto sbilanciato di troppe sfide inutili e ridicole vittorie._   
_“Perché?”_  
 _“Perché è allievo mio.”  
Ma poi scese in campo un uomo la cui maschera lasciava cogliere un solo dettaglio essenziale: l’occhio gemello di uno sharingan donato e l’ennesimo debito della memoria. _  
_Potrei continuare, scivolare nel dettaglio e raccontare come Tobi dell’Akatsuki fosse in realtà Obito Uchiha._  
 _Potrei raccontare di come il maestro Kakashi abbia avuto modo di rivivere la propria giovinezza, la nostalgia del rimorso e il proprio incubo peggiore all’interno di uno stesso disperato scontro._   
_Potrei parlare del tremendo potere di Karin e di come Zetsu l’abbia pure uccisa e divorata._  
 _Potrei narrare di un assedio spietato, perché alle porte di Konoha si stabilì un mostro chiamato Juugo, affamato solo del nostro sangue e della nostra carne._  
 _Ma sarebbero dettagli di una storia che andava comunque avanti, che rigenerava se stessa attraverso l’impetuoso desiderio di sopravvivere che stringevamo nel petto._  
 _Una voglia vera: com’eravamo vivi e veri noi._   
_Sospinti dai falchi, i ninja della Sabbia ci vennero in soccorso. Gaara, Kankuro e Temari, che già si trovavano a Konoha per l’esame dei Chunin, non esitarono a disporre tutte le loro risorse._   
_Stagliati, tutti e tre, contro un orizzonte di notte e fuochi, furono l’ultima scintilla di speranza prima che la ruota scivolasse verso il suo ultimo vallo, per correre a rotta di collo in braccio alla fine._  
 _Shikamaru sollevò le spalle – come gli era divenuto congeniale per stornare pensieri che gli parevano forse molesti – e accese una sigaretta, mentre i più validi dei nostri alleati si univano ai Jonin in campo. Temari lo fissava sulla distanza, con i suoi occhi chiari e i capelli biondi che le scintille crepitanti vestivano di riflessi d’oro liquido._   
_Konoha era piegata, piagata, devastata dagli scontri. Combattevamo e combattevamo, ma per un capo abbattuto subentrava l’orda dei mercenari che Alba alimentava con le sue risorse infinite._   
_Naruto aveva detto a denti stretti: “Non pensavo di valere così tanto.” Il maestro Iruka, come secoli prima, gli aveva arruffato i capelli e offerto la verità migliore e più vera. “Vali molto di più. Infinitamente più di un esercito.”_  
 _Ma il fulcro della scena restavano Nara e la sorella di un giovane, straordinario Kazekage._  
 _Perché?_  
 _Perché nei loro sguardi e nei loro movimenti c’era tutto quello per cui combattevo anch’io. C’era una voglia di futuro sostenuta da sentimenti autentici e rabbiosi, che esplodeva in battute mordaci, occhiate oblique e certi improvvisi silenzi che pure gridavano quasi più di una guerra._  
 _Di loro ricordo soprattutto uno scambio, veloce e nervoso, tuttavia eloquentissimo, perché esiste una voce dei sentimenti la cui eco deflagra persino oltre l’intenzione._  
 _“Come vedi non sono diventato ancora un Jonin.”_   
_“Io sono contenta di rivederti vivo.”  
Nessuno dei due arrossì o abbassò lo sguardo. Solo Shikamaru tirò una boccata forse troppo profonda, tossendo e ridendoci su. _   
_Ma Temari non stirò neppure le labbra._   
_Alla fine furono loro a vedersela con Juugo, combinando il potere di controllo dell’ombra di Nara con le Lame del Vento di una combattente esperta e decisa._  
 _La loro intesa fu una sincronia geometrica tanto perfetta che a tutti venne spontaneo domandarsi dove avessero imparato a combattere così, s’erano piuttosto sempre stati rivali._  
 _Solo la maestra Kurenai abbassò il capo e sorrise. Prima che ce lo raccontasse il vento, un nuovo Re aveva preso per mano il suo._   
_Splendido e determinato, come un croco o un anemone._


	7. La mano di Dio

Checché fosse comodo credere o recriminare il contrario, Itachi Uchiha non aveva mai odiato il fratello. Non entrava in conto il sangue, né il suo folle progetto di restaurare un clan decaduto partendo proprio da chi l’aveva generato, eletto e feroce come solo il sangue di un demone può garantire.   
Non aveva parte neppure una qualche affezione imposta dall’età o da una primogenitura protettiva.   
Se quella notte di sangue e di vendetta Itachi Uchiha aveva risparmiato Sasuke era stato non solo per la disperata voglia di vivere che il terrore di un bambino gridava, quanto per la luce che aveva colto troppe volte in due profondi occhi neri.   
Prima ancora di un padre austero e indifferente, e di una madre mite e generosa, ma troppo debole per sopravvivere alla storia, Itachi aveva percepito appieno le potenzialità che custodiva un bambino taciturno, schivo, ma pronto nel cogliere ogni dettaglio.   
Sasuke gli somigliava come nessuno degli Uchiha avrebbe mai potuto: erano uomini senza nerbo, che vivevano di una rispettabilità macchiata di sangue – eppure negata per quella sua stessa sorgente. La restaurazione del clan era divenuta un olocausto, prima ancora che per la sua feroce determinazione, per l’imbecillità di chi aveva osato opporglisi: la via della giustizia, come quella dell’ambizione, dell’eccellenza e dell’odio non tollerava fragili canne inclini a piegarsi. Itachi era divenuto la katana della purificazione.   
La falce della morte.   
La mano di Dio.   
Sasuke, nondimeno, poteva ancora servirgli. Per cosa? Per un rituale empio, senz’altro. Ma non era abbastanza. Gli serviva a vivere e a trovare ogni giorno una giustificazione per una persistenza che la continuità mediocre del tempo rendeva intollerabile.   
Nascere provvisto di ogni dono non è che una condanna differita alla noia.   
L’odio di Sasuke era una corrente vitale che sosteneva non uno, ma due cuori, perché Itachi sapeva – ne era convinto proprio per quell’ostilità colpevole che aveva sempre colto negli occhi dell’altro – che Sasuke sarebbe divenuto sempre più forte.   
Che Sasuke, in un tempo non ancora compiuto, sarebbe stato l’avversario che aspettava dal giorno in cui aveva respirato la vita per la prima volta e scoperto ch’era tutto troppo facile per uno come lui.   
Itachi non aveva mai simulato il proprio affetto per Sasuke: la simulazione, come il sorriso, erano attitudini che appartenevano ai deboli, costretti a cedere a simili mezzucci per poter sopravvivere. Quelli come Uchiha potevano permettersi una ruvida e scontata schiettezza – la stessa per cui Sasuke era stato anche il solo a ricevere i suoi sorrisi.   
Ricordava bene quei giorni tersi, illuminati dall’atmosfera ovattata che crea sempre il ricordo: giorni in cui il peso leggero di un fratellino stretto al suo collo non gravava quanto l’apatia di un talento inutilizzato.   
Sasuke era il solo che guardasse ai suoi doni come a una conquista. Era il solo cullasse, assieme all’ammirazione, una vera fame di eccellenza. Era una delle ragioni per cui lo tollerava con sé. Era una maieutica dell’ambizione e dell’egoismo. Perfettamente riuscita, per altro.   
Per gli Uchiha, Itachi era una bandiera ed era un mezzo. Come il Quinto Hokage aveva confessato a Jiraiya, nel corso dell’assedio di Konoha, il suo tradimento era stato il prevedibile corollario di un’ambizione sconsiderata.   
Lo raccontava anche la storia di Gaara: non puoi fare di un’anima un simbolo senza pensare che possa esserne divorata.   
Il cercotero della sabbia si era ribellato contro i suoi stessi evocatori. Itachi Uchiha aveva divelto nel sangue ogni legame – non Sasuke, però, perché l’ambizione senza speranza di quel piccolino era comunque un segno d’appartenenza a un clan che in tal sentimento aveva trovato una cifra distintiva e un chiaro segno di eccellenza.   
Gli Uchiha del Fuoco non potevano essere acque chete: il parricida, il transfuga, il criminale non aveva fatto altro che ribadire il concetto intridendo di plasma una scontata evidenza.   
Il giorno in cui Juugo gli sbarrò il cammino, senza osare davvero un solo passo nella sua direzione – per un ordine? Per prudenza? Non era comunque nulla che gli interessasse davvero – Itachi non manifestò la minima sorpresa.   
Il vento aveva trascinato con sé la memoria di un’altra esecuzione, svegliando il suo istinto di lupo: un cucciolo tornava al branco più affamato che mai.   
Orochimaru non aveva mai rappresentato una concreta minaccia per chi dominava lo Sharingan nella sua accezione più nobile e pericolosa, ma nessuno avrebbe mai osato sostenere che non fosse un eccezionale combattente, né l’avrebbe fatto ora che conosceva la mano dell’assassino. Una mano che ricordava piccola e fragile, come il polso che aveva spezzato con straordinaria facilità, ma nessun guerriero concede alla memoria di falsare le carte al punto da tradurre la nostalgia in una condanna a morte.   
Quel giorno, non a caso, Itachi aveva compreso chi fosse il padrone e quale messaggio lo attendesse.   
Era stato l’ultimo a muoversi dell’Akatsuki, perché a dispetto di quegli shinobi disperati conosceva abbastanza la Foglia da temerne le remiganti di fenice. Soprattutto, poi, aveva intuito di Naruto il potere più segreto e pericoloso: quello che non nasceva da Kyuubi, ma dalla determinazione di uomo e di amico. Quello che avrebbe potuto portare al rinnovamento di un antichissimo patto di potere, rinsaldando l’alleanza tra il demone-volpe e un eletto degli Uchiha: un eletto che gli somigliava, fuorché per gli occhi tristissimi.   
Lo stesso che ora lo chiamava in giudizio oltre Konoha esenza testimoni.   
Juugo – coperto del sangue delle stragi che aveva già perpetrato – rideva sguaiato indicando i fuochi dell’assedio, oscillando come una belva impazzita. Era una deviazione imposta e sgradita, la sua: si coglieva dall’impazienza con cui fissava la devastazione alle proprie spalle, temendo forse di perdere uno spettacolo di cui voleva pure essere il mattatore.   
“Ti aspetta, ti aspetta.”  
Era una cantilena folle. Un disco rotto e fisso su note stridenti.   
“Vacci o muori. L’ha detto quel bastardo. Ha detto che ti aspetta.”  
Itachi aveva fissato quella patetica imitazione di un essere umano con l’interesse che forse un entomologo avrebbe portato a un insetto: un’attitudine scientifica, priva di sentimenti o di emozioni palpabili. Non v’era calore, né simpatia, né curiosità; procurava anzi un singolare fastidio osservare quella pelle ingrigita su cui, lentamente, ma con perniciosa costanza, fiorivano piaghe brunastre, degne di una fiera tropicale.   
“Hai paura? Hai paura?”   
Juugo era la chimera di un demiurgo folle, bavosa e repellente. Per un pugno d’istanti aveva provato quasi simpatia per quel fratellino apparentemente così fragile, che pure aveva imparato a convivere con le proprie emozioni al punto da esorcizzare lo schifo, poi si era detto che non aveva comunque senso donarsi alla tenerezza, se la vita non conosceva quel lemma e lo negava piuttosto con assoluta pervicacia.   
Non era per niente che l’aveva torturato sin quasi alla follia: l’amore di Itachi poteva esprimersi anche in un lascito come quello.   
“Indicami la direzione e poi vattene. Sei fastidioso,” aveva detto con una violenza che quella creatura primitiva e disgustosa doveva aver colto nei suo accenti più profondi, perché si era discosta dopo aver lanciato un ululato raggelante.   
Oltre la foresta, in direzione del villaggio, schianti ripetuti e secchi annunciavano la battaglia in corso. Avrebbe potuto unirsi alle fila di Alba e concedere ai propri compagni qualche opportunità di vittoria.   
Poteva voltare loro le spalle come aveva fatto nei confronti di tutto quel che gli era riuscito a noia. Non esisteva altro che una scelta obbligata, dunque, scandita dallo scrosciare delle acque che avrebbero lavato l’intero destino di un clan.   
Itachi aveva rinunciato alle emozioni anni prima, o avrebbe colto quel fremito leggero che suggeriva al suo cuore l’imminenza dello scontro e forse persino la felicità corrotta dall’odio di un inevitabile incontro.   
Erano passati ancora tre anni: Sasuke non avrebbe più avuto il diritto di deluderlo. Non avrebbe potuto negargli l’uomo e l’assassino.   
La Valle della Fine distava ancora un giorno di marcia dal punto in cui si era arrestato. Passo dopo passo, era quasi assaporare a ritroso un antico cammino, segnato da speranze troppe volte deluse.   
La stessa Alba, nella smisurata violenza delle proprie ambizioni, non era che l’espressione di un’umanissima mediocrità. Nessuno dei singoli membri pareva assaporare, solo, il gusto dell’eccellenza: c’era chi inseguiva la vendetta, chi il denaro, chi una forma distorta d’arte, chi l’ambizione di una lama. Eppure il desiderio più bruciante di tutti – quello di una sfida senza speranza – non pareva sfiorare alcuno.   
Itachi ricordava bene l’orgoglio con cui le labbra sprezzanti di un padre tradito si piegavano sempre quando suo figlio veniva definito per quello che era: una macchina da guerra senza pietà.   
E una machine-gun alimenta se stessa con la persistenza di un fine che la pace annienta.   
Itachi, tuttavia, non disprezzava la pace in quanto tale, ma la sua ipocrisia. La pace era anche la sotterranea dichiarazione d’amore e di guerra che Sasuke gli aveva sempre mosso, crescendo e nutrendosi di un sentimento deviato.   
Solo in quell’accezione la quiete poteva dirsi accettabile, perché rinfocolava le sempiterne braci del fuoco degli Uchiha. Oltre non restava che la ruggine meschina del rimpianto: la stessa che aveva grattato via, lubrificando con il plasma la lama del proprio orgoglio.   
Tra le fitte fronde di un verde brillante, il sole si annunciava con pennellate d’oro puro. Forse era stata l’abitudine ad ambienti chiusi e asfittici, terragni e nascosti, ma quella bellezza imprevista solleticava corde che credeva di aver resecato eoni prima: le memorie di un tempo rinnegato, inghiottito e vomitato con ogni scrupolo residuo volteggiavano come scimmie dispettose e terrificanti tra il rigoglio naturale della vegetazione.   
In giorni come quelli, accanto a Shisui, era solito avventurarsi nel folto, per provare la propria abilità con qualunque ostacolo avesse incontrato lungo i propri passi. E Shisui, ombra fedele, lo seguiva con ammirevole dedizione, senza che mai si spegnesse nei suoi occhi una devozione che suonava quasi canina e avvilente.   
Sì: avvilente, perché non v’era nulla di più umiliante che non vedere un Uchiha schiavo di un’altra primazia, arreso a quell’eccellenza sino al punto da rinunciare alla lotta come i veri perdenti.   
La notte in cui l’aveva ammazzato il cielo ero di un nero tanto intenso da somigliare a petrolio; nembi diffusi oscuravano la volta, inghiottendo persino le stelle e rendendo incerti i passi dei pavidi.   
Non i suoi.   
Itachi non aveva mai sperimentato sulla propria pelle né la paura né l’esitazione. Persino in quel momento, mentre muoveva incontro al destino, si sentiva svuotato da ogni sentimento che non somigliasse a una placida attesa.   
Solo i deboli temono le prove. I forti ne necessitano come dell’aria che respirano. Anzi, in misura maggiore, perché l’aria è di tutti, mentre il potere sorride solo a chi sa maneggiarlo.   
Shisui gli era stato dietro come faceva sempre: un cagnolino fedele o una pecora destinata all’abisso della propria stessa stupidità. Aveva temporeggiato fin troppo, dividendo con lui i suoi sogni pur di concedergli l’opportunità di salvarsi, ma l’altro non l’aveva voluto intendere.   
Seguitava a pronosticargli un avvenire da Hokage, come se una carica avesse davvero senso.   
Itachi non chiedeva gli onori di un seggio, né un vincolo di protezione eterna verso chi neppure sapeva apprezzare; la sua ambizione muoveva dalle braci di un antico fuoco, che non tollerava più l’acquerugiola urticante di una manifesta decadenza.   
Dunque Shisui era stato il primo – una preda facile. Una preda che non gli aveva dato la minima soddisfazione, perché era crollato al primo jutsu illusorio.   
Cosa poi? Si era limitato a usare lo sharingan per profetizzare quel che sarebbe accaduto: la morte, il sangue e una luna indifferente, tinta di un porpora così intenso da lasciar pensare alla legittima vergogna di un’intera stirpe.   
Shisui aveva gridato, ponendo troppe domande destinate a restare senza risposta. Come tutti i perdenti si arroccava sulle cause, senza cercare piuttosto il movente nel fine: non era degno della sua amicizia. Non era degno neppure della propria vita.   
Shisui era morto nella Valle della Fine. La corrente aveva trascinato il suo corpo ben oltre la celebre conca, ma era tra i due colossi che le sue patetiche spoglie erano precipitate.   
Nel buio, Itachi aveva avvertito il tonfo sordo con cui quella fragile conchiglia si era lasciata annullare dall’abbraccio del nulla e della propria pavidità, donandogli pure l’ultima vista.   
Sasuke avrebbe seguito la stessa sorte, se non fosse stato un vero Uchiha eavesse dunque scelto di odiarlo.   
Aveva affrettato il passo, con una risolutezza che la meta rendeva al contempo feroce e drammatica, perché la memoria non è mai usa concedere sconti, men che mai a chi neppure conosce la parola _pietà_.   
In un punto ormai non troppo lontano dello spazio, Sasuke lo stava aspettando: Sasuke che aveva ormai quindici anni e – ne era certo – legava al volto delicato e tenero di una madre ormai dimenticata gli occhi spietati del padre che l’aveva rinnegato.   
Non avrebbe combattuto un solo avversario, quanto i fantasmi di un’intera epoca, e quei fantasmi, con la loro indolente marcia, gli tenevano compagnia nel breve tratto che lo conduceva alla fine – per quanto poi, a ben vedere, fosse proprio da lì ch’era cominciato tutto.   
Da quel bambino e dal desiderio inesausto che covava dietro i suoi occhi neri.   
  
_Continuavamo a combattere, ma di Itachi non apparve neppure l’ombra. Né, come prevedibile, si fece vedere Sasuke._   
_Sapevamo che c’era e che non poteva essere troppo lontano, perché la sua orribile squadra combatteva contro l’Akatsuki e contro la Foglia, a pochi metri dalle nostre fila._  
 _Mi sembrava impossibile associare la sua bellezza algida e composta a quegli scherzi della natura, ma Karin, poco prima di essere uccisa, era stata ben lieta di vomitarmi addosso quell’inaccettabile verità. Solo su di un punto non le avevo mai creduto: quello in cui sosteneva d’essere la sua preferita. La compagna di Uchiha._  
 _In giorni non troppo lontani, ero stata la prima a muovere quell’arrogante pretesa, perché mi dicevo che una come me meritava un eroe e niente di meno. Io ero fatta per essere la donna di un eroe, dunque di Sasuke. Ero cresciuta: sotto le mura di Konoha c’era una donna e c’era un ninja. Per quanto mi pungesse il cuore, non ero disposta a farmi distrarre da nulla – neppure da Uchiha, se fosse arrivato. Ma non lo vedemmo._  
 _Le parole di Sai assumevano un significato sempre più corposo e desolante: era vero che ci aveva cancellati. Non contavamo più nulla ai suoi occhi._  
 _In compenso quel compagno che non volevamo accettare – e che piuttosto ci aveva umiliati con i suoi sorrisi senza sorriso – restava al nostro fianco, quasi fosse davvero parte del Gruppo Sette. Era un’utopia nominalistica anche quella, nondimeno, poiché eravamo lontani secoli dai giorni incantati. Con il cuore, soprattutto._  
 _Di un’epoca d’oro non restava che una rabbia bruciante e un’attesa sconfitta._  
 _Gli shinobi di Alba erano spaventosi. I sicari di Sasuke li eguagliavano in violenza. Konoha tremava, ma non si arrendeva._   
_Juugo fu l’ultimo a essere eliminato. Non riuscivo a guardarlo senza sentirmi bruciare il cuore, perché oltre quelle macchie grottesche rivedevo il mio Sasuke, non la maldestra imitazione di essere umano. Fu quella bestia ad aprirmi gli occhi, però; a costringermi a guardare la realtà per quella che era, senza gli inutili filtri con cui avevo tentato di abbellirla o, almeno, pennellare colore in un inferno di grigio._   
_Naruto, che alla fine aveva combattuto malgrado la mano ferita e si teneva in piedi a stento, si avventò su quel corpo ormai in agonia con una rabbia cieca, eppure umanissima._  
 _“Dove sono Sasuke e Itachi! Dicci dove sono!”_   
_Le sue urla erano la voce stessa di Konoha, poiché eravamo tutti consapevoli del significato riposto di un’omissione impietosa._   
_Juugo ci ferì due volte e poi crepò._   
_La prima fu quando sibilò compiaciuto che uno dei due Uchiha era già senz’altro morto, là, in un bacino lontano in cui pure Uzumaki aveva tentato di trattenere la speranza._  
 _La seconda, invece, germogliò con una crudeltà che solo le sue ultime parole rendono appieno, per quanto pure faticoso fosse intenderle, soffocate dal sangue com’erano._  
 _Poco lontano dal punto in cui era caduto, c’era ancora la vecchia Tagliateste. Ne restava appena un moncone, ma bastò perché lo piantasse nello sterno del principale artefice della sua disfatta._   
_Almeno uno di noi doveva seguirlo all’Inferno, latrò, e scelse Shikamaru._  
 _Lo vedemmo piegarsi senza un lamento, come pure muto fu il grido di Temari, mentre si precipitava a sostenerlo. Nara chiuse gli occhi, deglutì a fatica e poi ci ricordò che c’era ancora un compagno da salvare._   
_Non gli era mai stato simpatico, ma non era quella la legge di Konoha._


	8. Arrivederci

_Quel che uccide della fine è che non esiste._   
_Non ci sono punti fermi e neppure risposte univoche._   
_La realtà è una dialettica di contrasti, un jutsu illusorio, forse la peggiore delle menzogne._  
 _La vita mi aveva dato una lezione preziosa: il mondo in cui credevo di vivere – di poterlo fare per sempre, soprattutto – poteva crollare da un momento all’altro._  
 _L’avevo sperimentato sulla mia pelle per ben due volte ch’ero poco più di una bambina; per questo, forse, ero riuscita a conservare per me qualche illusione._  
 _Non era una vera e propria stupidità, credo – Naruto mi ha insegnato che sono piuttosto i deboli e gli stupidi a non sognare nulla. I forti si stringono alle loro utopie e a bersagli ambiziosi – quanto un difetto di consapevolezza. Un’ingenuità scusabile, se vogliamo: un’ingenuità preziosa, che mi ha permesso di sopravvivere al dolore._  
 _La prima occasione si ebbe proprio nello scontro contro Zabusa; davanti al corpo ferito ed esanime di Sasuke persi la testa, la nozione del tempo e persino quella della regola numero venticinque. Un mondo in cui il mio amore restava senza speranza non era che un universo inutile, capovolto e crudele._  
 _La seconda fu quando Sasuke mi ringraziò per il mio affetto da niente, scegliendo quella dolce bugia in luogo di un netto rifiuto. Fu generoso e fu ipocrita: non avevo bisogno di sentirmi forte. L’unica via che cercavo era quella del cuore._  
 _Anche in quella circostanza, il senso della perdita spezzò il mio mondo interiore, ma non si trasformò nell’onda devastante che mi sommerse quel giorno, quando la carogna di Juugo c’incatenò tutti al punto zero di una tragica parabola._  
 _Shikamaru vomitava sangue, ma aveva trovato comunque la forza d’indicarci una direzione, suggerire uno scopo a quella nostra attesa triennale, ch’era, in fondo, una lunga preparazione all’epifania degli Uchiha. Tanto Sasuke che Itachi erano ormai due fuoriusciti. Razionalmente non v’era ragione perché ci ponessimo sulle loro tracce; emotivamente, però, erano entrambi il segno di un fallimento: erano i colori che Konoha aveva perduto e mai più ritrovato. Erano la peggiore ferita aperta nell’orgoglio della Foglia._   
_Fu per questo, suppongo, che la maestra Tsunade avanzò di un paio di passi, si chinò su Shikamaru e gli disse ch’era davvero un ottimo Jonin: non provasse neppure a rifiutare, dunque, la mole di lavoro che gli avrebbe affibbiato, perché quel giorno non ci sarebbero stati morti. Il suo orgoglio di donna e di Hokage non l’avrebbe permesso._  
 _“Io non sono un Jonin,” provò a lamentare Nara, mentre si rialzava, ma la maestra Tsunade gli menò un colpetto in testa, come a dire che non si contestavano le ragionevoli promozioni sul campo._   
_“Non mi segui, Jiraiya?”  
La voce del Quinto Hokage non era un invito e neppure un amichevole suggerimento; come sempre formulava il suo ordine con secca determinazione, lasciando intendere ch’eravamo tutti dispensati dalla missione. Eravamo stanchi, feriti in modo più o meno grave, ancora turbati: era tempo che il capo della Foglia proteggesse Konoha sola, senza la minima esitazione. _   
_Al punto in cui ci aveva tradotti la storia, però, era evidente che fossimo un unico cuore._  
 _“Maestra Tsunade… Ci sono anch’io!” dissi con voce chiara. Naruto mi fu subito dietro e con lui, poco a poco, l’intero villaggio. Anche se ci diede le spalle e liquidò la nostra iniziativa con un gesto quasi seccato, sono certa che l’Hokage sia stata fiera della nostra determinazione, perché in essa leggeva anche il segno delle speranze e dei sogni che i suoi più grandi affetti avevano coltivato sino all’ultimo respiro. Non solo i vivi, dunque, seguivano la canzone del vento tra le foglie di Konoha, ma anche i morti che non avremmo mai dimenticato._  
 _Da un qualche punto lontano e pacifico del cielo, sono certa, anche il vecchio Sarutobi ci guardava con affetto. E con lui Asuma. E forse anche Haku, che aveva insegnato a me e a Naruto la forza spropositata e suicida di un amore senza condizioni._  
 _C’eravamo tutti: chiusi nel nostro silenzio, nella nostra solitudine, nelle nostre paure e forse nell’inquieta attesa di quel che avremmo trovato._  
 _Il maestro Kakashi, che lo scontro con Tobi aveva piagato molto più in profondità di quel che forse desiderava mostrare, spiava teso la linea di un orizzonte che ci pareva sempre più lontano, perché d’improvviso distante era anche la tragedia di cui volevamo essere testimoni._   
_Gai, che lo conosceva sin troppo bene, aveva senz’altro riconosciuto il lupo che covava dietro l’apparente vacuità di ogni suo atteggiamento. Come Rock-Lee mi disse, riportando le parole del suo amato maestro, il gruppo Sette era stato il primo vincolo che Kakashi aveva accettato di ricreare, dopo la tragedia che aveva distrutto la sua squadra. Per quanto non ne avesse mai fatta parola né con me, né con Naruto, in quei tre anni non aveva smesso un solo giorno di chiedersi perché non fosse riuscito a trattenere Sasuke. Perché, soprattutto, non fosse riuscito in quella missione che aveva visto sempre trionfare l’eccellenza di Sarutobi: il saper inoculare, cioè, la sicurezza di un affetto certo e stabile._  
 _Non era colpa del nostro maestro, invece; ormai ero abbastanza adulta da sapere che non tutte le deviazioni sono imposte dal terreno: alcune sono spontanee, altre accidentali, altre ancora persino preordinate, perché l’anima di un uomo non è la corrente di un fiume – anche se può intorbidarsi con la stessa facilità._  
 _Fu una marcia lenta, faticosa, irreale. I mercenari di Alba, rimasti ai margini della conquista fallita, ci braccarono e assaltarono ripetutamente. Non smettemmo di combattere finché anche l’ultimo di loro non fu sterminato, e a quel punto era già sorta l’alba dell’ultimo giorno._   
_La Valle della Fine pareva avvolta da una nebbia leggera. Da come era accelerata la respirazione di Naruto non ebbi neppure bisogno di cercare davvero Sasuke con lo sguardo, né di chiedermi cosa provasse Uzumaki._  
 _Era tutto già scritto nella smorfia contratta e incredula con cui spiava nel riverbero accecante di quella bella giornata estiva le linee nervose ed eleganti di Sasuke. Si coglieva nell’ombra scura che velava i suoi occhi chiarissimi, dando loro qualcosa di feroce e addolorato al contempo._   
_Infine si esplicitò nell’urlo prolungato, accorato, intensissimo con cui scandì quel nome._  
 _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._  
 _Come tre anni prima, le sillabe rimbalzavano nella conca ora sorde ora acute, crescendo in intensità per poi stemperarsi nel silenzio. Uchiha, però, questa volta non sollevò neppure lo sguardo._   
_I suoi capelli si erano allungati e gli coprivano metà del viso._  
 _La maestra Tsunade si portò le dita alle labbra e compresi dal suo gesto che aveva riconosciuto in quel sembiante i lineamenti di qualcuno che ricordava bene, e che si era egualmente perduto – Orochimaru. Ma lo spaventoso serpente bianco che aveva avvelenato il mio amore non possedeva l’aura di un Uchiha: un carisma tanto spettrale da far tremare persino Kyuubi._  
 _I suoi occhi, che non avevo più avuto il coraggio di spiare, erano di un rosso rugginoso e denso, in cui le tre cuspidi dello Sharingan spiccavano più nette che mai. Un secolo prima, Naruto e io ci eravamo lasciati catturare dalla sua eccellenza perché era riuscito a svilupparne uno di primo livello. Ai tempi in cui aveva sfidato Uzumaki, il terzo era uno stadio eccezionale, legato più alla rabbia incontrollata di un momento che non alla sua preordinazione._  
 _Quel giorno pensai invece che forse non avrei più rivisto due mandorle lucide d’ossidiana che pure non avevo mai smesso di sognare, perché i veri occhi di Sasuke erano quell’arma impressionante. Rossa e incrudelita da sentimenti deviati, come crudele pareva davvero tutto in lui._   
_Quando in luogo delle cuspidi apparve poi il terribile shuriken dello Sharingan ipnotico, smisi del tutto di respirare e cominciai a pregare perché non l’usasse. Mai._  
 _Non ero spaventata per me, né per quel che poteva accadere a noi, semplici spettatori, ma temevo per la sua integrità._   
_Morale. Fisica. Mentale._  
 _Era quasi già sapessi che se avesse assaggiato il miele di tutto quel potere imprevisto, straordinario com’era pure tutto straordinario in lui, non sarebbe più tornato indietro. Non sarebbe più stato uno del Gruppo Sette. Forse neppure Sasuke._  
 _Naruto voleva scendere in campo ancora una volta; dividerli e forse persino morire, se fosse stato necessario. Voleva stringere contro il muro implacabile della verità un vecchio amico e gridargli che se avesse ucciso Itachi non si sarebbe sentito più libero, più felice, più uomo, ma avrebbe sofferto come se gli avessero strappato il cuore, perché Naruto conosceva Sasuke. Forse aveva persino inteso in profondità l’assolutezza con cui aveva sempre cullato l’indimenticabile affetto per un fratello-maestro._   
_Ma il Quinto Hokage glielo impedì. Le labbra della mia maestra tremavano leggermente, per quanto pure ferma suonasse la sua voce: ci eravamo dovuti spingere sino a quella conca per capire come il nostro posto non fosse lì. Non fosse da nessuna parte tra quelle pareti scoscese e quelle solitudini disperate: era un debito della memoria che nessun fideiussore o garante poteva onorare in luogo delle parti._  
 _“E dovrei restare così… Senza fare niente?”  
La rabbia azzannava il cuore di Uzumaki in ripetuti, famelici morsi. Lo sentivo stringere il mio braccio con la forza di una tenaglia, ma gliene ero grata. Era quasi riuscissi a sentire ancora più in profondità il dolore di quegli attimi attraverso il palpitare confuso e rapido del suo cuore: in caso contrario, l’apatia dell’orrore e dell’incredulità avrebbero ucciso ogni mio sentimento. Non sarei stata in grado di raccontare questa storia, né di viverla. _  
_Itachi era ben lontano dalla nostra portata._   
_L’unico ad averlo incontrato era stato Naruto, ma Uzumaki era il primo ad avere il buongusto di non usare un termine fuorviante. Al più, cioè, aveva subito il più dotato e pericoloso degli Uchiha: quanto al resto, era stato solo un incubo da cui avrebbe voluto svegliarsi quanto prima._   
_Se avevano già cominciato a combattere, oppure procrastinato alla ricerca di inutili testimoni, non posso dire: nell’ambiente circostante, come nelle loro fisionomie, non v’era nulla che lasciasse ipotizzare si fossero già sfidati o colpiti._  
 _Può anche darsi che abbiano preferito specchiarsi nei rispettivi ricordi, prima di decidere di cancellarli tutti. Di lasciar vincere il buio che li aveva già inghiottiti._  
 _Il primo a prendere l’iniziativa – da che almeno ci eravamo aggiunti anche noi – fu Itachi, spogliandosi proprio dei paramenti dell’Akatsuki. Era un segno di rispetto nei confronti del fratello, ci suggerì Jiraiya, perché i membri di Alba usavano quei pesanti mantelli per celare le proprie strategie più segrete. Naruto, però, non era d’accordo e lo ringhiò a denti stretti. “Crede ancora di poterlo vincere come se non valesse niente, ma Sasuke è fortissimo. Questa volta non sarà lui a chinare il capo.”  
Sorrise l’Eremita dei Rospi, con una smorfia triste e fiera al contempo. Sorrisi anch’io, intenerita, perché i sentimenti di Naruto non erano mai cambiati. Tutto il male che Sasuke gli aveva fatto veniva accantonato per lasciar vincere l’orgoglio di un amico che credeva in lui. Che credeva in quella rivincita impossibile e anzi pregava che ci fosse, perché solo allora Sasuke sarebbe stato libero. Solo allora sarebbe tornato ad appartenerci davvero. _  
_Come il pesante mantello di Alba scivolò dalle spalle di Itachi, Sasuke assunse una posizione di guardia. Era quasi tra i due fratelli serpeggiasse una corrente invincibile di adrenalina, provocazione gratuita e attenzione rapace. Occhi rossi si cercavano oltre il nero di quei loro capelli tanto caratteristici, serici e seducenti. Prima che quella danza di morte si inaugurasse pensai più di una volta che Sasuke fosse davvero bellissimo. Poi lo scenario mutò e io inghiottii ogni entusiasmo._  
 _Uchiha si levò in alto, con un salto atletico, bilanciato, felino. Itachi lo seguiva con lo sguardo e un’attenzione crescente. Mentre una pioggia di kunai e di shuriken si abbatteva contro il maggiore dei due fratelli, quest’ultimo si dissolveva nel nulla._  
 _I loro movimenti erano tanto rapidi che solo il maestro Kakashi e i membri del clan Hyuga parevano in grado di registrarli almeno in parte. Quel che risultò da subito evidente era che non combattevano secondo il codice di Konoha, ma emulando la danza di morte e vita che gli Uchiha avevano sempre custodito come il loro più prezioso segreto._   
_Era un corpo a corpo spietato._  
 _Di quando in quando, uno dei due combattenti veniva scagliato con forza contro le rocce del costone. Ogni volta chiudevo gli occhi, sperando che non fosse Sasuke. Naruto no, li teneva ben aperti e gli gridava di rialzarsi. Senz’altro la superiorità di Itachi non era più così scontata, né manifesta. Ce ne accorgemmo quando il confronto crebbe d’intensità e si arrivò al fuoco._  
 _Credo che Sasuke abbia usato nel suo Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu tutta la rabbia e la nostalgia accumulata negli anni oscuri della solitudine e della perdita, perché quello era l’unico colpo che suo padre gli avesse insegnato. Non so cosa abbia provato Itachi a riceverlo in pieno. Gaara disse che aveva stirato le labbra in un sorriso indecifrabile, prima di replicare con eguale forza. L’aria, ionizzata dallo scontro e percorsa da scariche di chakra sempre più potenti, era rovente e irrespirabile. Nel punto da cui s’irradiava quell’infernale carica distruttiva doveva essere letale._   
_Era un inferno in cui Sasuke pareva essere a proprio agio, però, con i suoi occhi rossi e l’espressione atona di chi non prova proprio niente: non pietà, non schifo. Forse neppure rimorso._   
_Era una rappresentazione orribile di quel che i ninja non avrebbero mai dovuto essere, eppure possedeva qualcosa di catartico, avvincente e ipnotico al contempo. In Naruto, senz’altro, l’istinto agonale si rinfocolava al solo ammirare una tale eccellenza. Nessuno dotato davvero di ambizione e capacità avrebbe saputo resistere a quella danza macabra._   
_Quando Sasuke invocò i serpenti, però, qualcosa si spezzò nella strana quiete che mi era scivolata addosso, erodendo la bambinesca e immotivata convinzione che quella fosse ancora la legittima guerra del buono e del giusto contro l’assassino._  
 _Anche quella dei Mille Falchi era la tecnica di un cecchino e ora Sasuke maneggiava gli orribili rettili che un tempo obbedivano solo al Serpente più pericoloso di tutti._  
 _Jiraiya impallidì, come pure la mia maestra: il gioco di specchi si delineava con evidenza e crudeltà crescenti, ponendo a nudo quanto di più vulnerabile c’era in noi, persino in chi aveva visto e vissuto abbastanza da raccontare storie tristissime. Nessuna, però, a quel punto, sembrava uguagliare lo sterminio degli Uchiha, giunto al suo ultimo colpo._   
_Immobilizzato, Itachi sollevò del tutto le palpebre, fissando Sasuke con un’intensità che non avrei mai compreso, se Naruto non avesse stretto ancora il mio braccio e sibilato: ‘Merda! Lo sta facendo ancora!’  
Ma Sasuke non tentava di sottrarsi a quello sguardo – lo ricambiava piuttosto con pari intensità. E allora accadde qualcosa che il maestro Kakashi non riuscì a evitare, intimandoci con violenza di non fissare la nostra attenzione nella loro direzione, di non lasciarci incatenare dalla più tremenda delle illusioni. Non resistemmo, invece, e la luna rossa che aveva tormentato le notti di un bambino tradito fu ben presto anche la nostra. _   
_Prima che riuscissimo a realizzarlo, nei fatti, precipitammo in quell’incubo tricromatico e bidimensionale che aveva quasi condotto alla follia Sasuke. Solo Rock-Lee e il maestro Gai, pronti a usare il taijutsu messo a punto da quest’ultimo, riuscirono a sottrarsi all’inganno. Fu anche per questo che, unici, seguitarono a guardare lo scontro per quello che era._   
_Noi no. Noi lo fissammo dal pozzo in cui un vecchio amico era caduto e annegato eoni prima._  
 _Quanto male può sopportare un uomo, prima di arrendersi alla pazzia? Non lo so. L’unica certezza che possiedo è di aver sfiorato molto da presso quell’orrore e di non averlo mai dimenticato._   
_Annaspavo in un buio bituminoso, privo di reale spessore. L’unica fonte di luce era quella luna enorme, innaturale, rugginosa e ostile, su cui i crateri vuoti si aprivano come orbite cave. Non c’era nessuno accanto a me. Nessuno rispondeva ai miei richiami. Di Konoha non restavano che ombre e i cadaveri straziati dei miei affetti più cari._  
 _Gridavo gridavo gridavo, priva, però, della speranza d’essere ascoltata: invece stavamo tutti vivendo gli incubi più atroci della nostra coscienza senza una sola possibilità d’uscirne sani._   
_Furono Gaara e Naruto a salvarci, traendoci oltre i margini del più tremendo jutsu illusorio che avessi mai visto. Uzumaki fu destato proprio da Kyuubi, che conosceva l’orrore di Madara e non se n’era lasciato vincere. Il Kazekage, invece, aveva vissuto una vita tanto spietata, desolata e triste d’aver già sofferto sulla propria pelle quel che una coscienza lesa tentava di riesumare. Non si lasciò sfiorare dal cadavere putrescente di Yashamaru, ma gli sorrise e lo soffiò via come la polvere di un vecchio rimpianto._  
 _Mentre vomitavo fiotti di bava giallastra, succube ancora di quelle orrende visioni, i due fratelli Uchiha restavano immobili, l’uno innanzi all’altro, schiavi di una reciproca, sadica tortura. Era impossibile stabilire chi avrebbe vinto, perché se Itachi aveva dalla sua una ferocia inumana e una lunga esperienza, ora Sasuke godeva della sapienza di Orochimaru e del sigillo del Serpente._  
 _Fu proprio quest’ultimo, all’improvviso, che cominciò a divorare il corpo di Uchiha; a farlo mutare come solo Naruto aveva visto, senza però raccontarlo a nessuno._  
 _Ora so il perché: esiste uno schifo che nessun amico può tollerare. Né perdonare. Né niente. Quello era un punto di non ritorno._   
_Tra le fiamme di un fuoco che all’improvviso si tinse di nero – ennesima tecnica proibita di un clan nato dall’infernale ambizione di un demone – comparve una chimera alata e ripugnante. Dalle sue scapole sporgevano due arti enormi, grotteschi e palmati, che nessuno avrebbe potuto iscrivere nell’iconografia angelica. Lo spingevano in alto, sempre più in alto rispetto a quelle lingue bituminose e roventi, ma a me pareva il persistere di una rovinosa caduta._  
 _Itachi non mostrò sorpresa per quella metamorfosi. La commentò con un po’ di disprezzo, nondimeno, perché l’intendeva come l’ennesimo segno dell’inferiorità del fratello._  
 _Come Uchiha, cioè, non sarebbe riuscito a mandare a segno nessun colpo._  
 _“Io non sono un Uchiha. Io sono un vendicatore.”  
La voce di Sasuke, dopo anni – e malgrado quel suo aspetto da belva infernale – suonava finalmente umana. Non importava se colma di odio, rancore, disprezzo o rimpianto: filtravano sentimenti che sembrava aver soppresso del tutto. _  
_Forse non tutto era davvero finito; forse, come diceva Naruto, era ancora possibile stendere la mano, afferrare stretta la sua e ricondurlo entro la metà giusta dello specchio._  
 _Ma eravamo troppo lontani e il suo cuore non ascoltava la nostra voce._  
 _Lo vedemmo sparire tra le fiamme nere, inghiottito dalla lava che vomitava lo stesso Itachi. Tutto il suo corpo era percorso dal chakra; fluide scariche correvano lungo le sue braccia, rendendolo riconoscibile e individuabile persino entro quella polla di odio puro._   
_“Vuol giocarsi tutto in un unico colpo,” osservò Sai._   
_Il maestro Kakashi rimase in silenzio. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di sferrarne un secondo, né il desiderio: era una via priva di pietà, come pure di speranza._  
 _Quando le infernali fiamme nere si diradarono, Sasuke e Itachi erano stretti l’uno all’altro, in un abbraccio che nessuno avrebbe più potuto sciogliere, perché si erano trafitti l’un l’altro con un colpo senza ritorno. Come aveva profetizzato Uzumaki, in una simile tragedia non vi era spazio per un vincitore: solo per un’infelicità che avrebbe travolto tutti._   
_Rompemmo le fila. Chi ancora era in grado di muoversi, come me, discese il costone roccioso con una velocità da rimetterci il collo; anche Naruto parve ritrovare energie prima sopite, pur di raggiungere e stringere a sé il corpo di Uchiha._  
 _Io mi sentivo tanto devastata da non riuscire neppure a piangere._  
 _Ci volle tutta la dolcezza e l’invidiabile pazienza di Rock-Lee per costringermi a guardare la realtà per quella che era e non per ciò che avevo temuto fosse: erano entrambi ancora vivi._   
_In condizioni disperate, ma vivi._   
_Perché?_  
 _Perché forse dietro quegli occhi rossi c’era un amore che gridava più dell’odio, della morte e della vendetta. Sasuke non era un vendicatore. Sasuke era solo un fratellino inebriato dal potere di chi gli sorrideva, lo portava in spalla, gli accarezzava i capelli._   
_Anche se ero un ninja medico – un’allieva della grande Tsunade – la mia maestra non mi permise di occuparmi degli Uchiha._   
_Forse perché intuiva il mio coinvolgimento. Forse perché sapeva quanto basse fossero le speranze di vita di entrambi, e se avessi fallito – com’era toccato a lei – non me lo sarei mai perdonato._   
_Usai le mie energie e le mie conoscenze per Shikamaru, per il maestro Kakashi, per chiunque avesse avuto bisogno di me. Quel che occorreva alla sottoscritta, però, riposava oltre palpebre chiuse. Forse per sempre._   
_A dispetto dell’ingiunzione fin troppo severa che avevo ricevuto io, Naruto ebbe dal Quinto Hokage il permesso di restare accanto a Sasuke – non di regalargli un po’ del suo chakra maledetto, però, perché questo avrebbe spezzato un celebre sigillo proprio com’era nelle intenzioni di Itachi._  
 _Ora che anche Sasuke possedeva uno Sharingan ipnotico, persino un gesto scontato, affettuoso e premuroso come quello di Uzumaki presentava corollari luttuosi._  
 _Naruto chinò il capo e non disse nulla. Per giorni rimase silenzioso e composto accanto al letto di Sasuke. Di quando in quando gli stringeva una mano o gli sfiorava i capelli, come a lasciargli intendere che c’era. Era arrivato troppo tardi, forse, ma sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco._   
_Il corpo di Sasuke era stato devastato dal sigillo. La sua carne, ustionata dalle fiamme nere di Itachi e aggredita dal marchio di Orochimaru, si era coperta di immonde croste nere. Anche se nessuno me l’ha confessato in modo tanto brutale e diretto, so che la maestra Tsunade non voleva che lo vedessi sudare sangue, perché tutta la speranza che possedevo era ancorata a ricordi di un tempo che quella giornata aveva esaurito del tutto._   
_Avevo quindici anni. A quindici anni devi credere di poter sorridere ogni giorno, non piangere anche le lacrime che non possiedi._   
_Shikamaru si riprese che la pancia di Temari non si notava neppure, eppure la fissava con certi sguardi obliqui, imbarazzati e inteneriti al contempo, che non potevi fare a meno di sentirtene contagiato._   
_A Konoha si stava avvicinando l’inverno, ma tutto faceva sperare in una prossima rinascita.  
Il giorno in cui Sasuke si svegliò cadeva una pioggerella fredda e deprimente. Non sembrava davvero una di quelle giornate in cui la vita, all’improvviso, ti sorprende con la sua bellezza, eppure accadde, quasi a ricordarmi l’infinita banalità del bene e del bello. _   
_La maestra Tsunade, recatasi a fargli visita, non lo trovò nel suo letto. Nelle condizioni in cui si trovava era già improbabile che fosse riuscito ad alzarsi, ma che potesse camminare era fuori discussione.  
Eppure lo fece, trascinandosi passo dopo passo lungo la parete, come aveva fatto anni prima, unico superstite di una strage. Era una marcia eguale e diversa, quella, perché all’incredulità si univa un infame rimorso. _  
_Se Itachi fosse morto, cioè, sarebbe davvero rimasto l’ultimo degli Uchiha._  
 _Fu Naruto a trovarlo e ad abbracciarlo, com’era già scritto nel loro destino – com’era giusto, perché solo un amico può vederti violare la regola numero venticinque fingendo di non vedere. Quanto a capire… Be’, sospetto che Uzumaki avesse compreso davvero prima di tutti. E più di tutti._   
_Itachi si svegliò qualche giorno più tardi. Non so cosa abbia provato nel trovarsi accanto il fratello che aveva torturato, umiliato, sconfitto senza riuscire tuttavia mai a farsi odiare davvero; so solo che lo salutò con un gesto che valeva più di mille parole. Lo chiamò a sé con un cenno neutro, che pure profumava di passato, e come Sasuke si piegò nella sua direzione, gli menò un colpettino contro la fronte. Piccolo piccolo, per com’era debole lui e sfregiato l’altro, ma c’era dentro una storia infinita. Una storia di cui non potevamo chiedere i dettagli, perché non ci apparteneva.  
Quella era la storia di Sasuke. Tutto quel che potevo permettermi di fare era un passo indietro e chiudermi la porta alle spalle. Con discrezione. _  
_Andai a trovarlo sola, come avevo fatto mille altre volte, ma l’atmosfera tra noi era del tutto mutata. Le parole mi ostruivano la gola, né riuscivo a guardarlo in faccia. Avevo mille domande da fare, ma le risposte non mi interessavano, perché l’unica essenziale era di nuovo davanti ai miei occhi._  
 _“Considerando quello che ti ha fatto Orochimaru… E anche tuo fratello, non penso che saranno troppo severi, Sasuke. Il Quinto Hokage è una donna molto più generosa di quello che sembra.”  
Riuscii a dirgli solo l’ultima cosa che mi sarebbe parsa opportuna, perché ricordargli un processo imminente non era davvero qualcosa che avrei detto di buongusto, né incoraggiante. _  
_Sasuke spiegò un po’ le labbra. Era un sorriso molto diverso da quelli – rari – che avevo già visto. Era dolce. Era caldo. Era triste.  
“Grazie.”   
Mi disse solo questo, come quella notte. _   
_Aveva già deciso. Da solo, come aveva sempre fatto._   
_Itachi fu condannato a una pena vitalizia, da scontare nelle prigioni di Konoha. I capi d’accusa erano tanto atroci che neppure furono letti per intero. Non abbassò mai lo sguardo, non tentò di difendersi. In un modo o nell’altro, davanti alla Foglia, spiccava ancora come un leader. Come un eroe. Come un vincitore._  
 _La condanna di Sasuke, di massima legata alla sola diserzione, fu leggera, stando almeno ai dettami del villaggio. A Naruto e alla sottoscritta, per contro, quei due anni parvero una sublime ingiustizia._   
_Si erano forse dimenticati ch’era stato Sasuke a uccidere Orochimaru? Che Orochimaru era l’assassino di Sarutobi e un ricercato di grado S? Che in fondo era stato Sasuke ad assicurare Itachi alla giustizia?_   
_Uchiha, però, a testa bassa, non contestò un solo capo. Sembrava piuttosto che fosse sollevato dalla fine di quella farsa pietosa, libero di tornare a una solitudine più riposante._  
 _Prima che lo conducessero via, là dove altre catene l’avrebbero stretto – eppure, sono certa, non avrebbero pesato quanto quelle della vendetta – Naruto e io lo raggiungemmo._  
 _Non sarebbe stato un addio, questo, ma un arrivederci, dunque bisognava salutarsi come buoni amici._  
 _“Noi abbiamo sempre un conto in sospeso, ricordi?” gli disse Uzumaki, stringendo le palpebre per non lasciar trapelare la propria commozione. Sasuke annuì senza aggiungere nulla._  
 _Era il mio turno, ma le parole, per l’ennesima volta, morivano strangolate da troppi sentimenti, sicché, facendo appello alla Sakura ch’ero diventata nei troppi giorni che ci avevano divisi, lo abbracciai stretto e, prima che potesse sottrarsi al mio affetto, lo baciai._   
_Fu un atto maldestro, appena un rapido sfiorarsi delle nostre labbra, eppure anche la cifra manifesta di una nuova promessa: non mi accontentavo di un ‘grazie’. Ero un’ingorda che pretendeva tutta la torta. Forse, soprattutto, l’amore infinito che celavano i suoi occhi d’ossidiana._   
_“Noi siamo qui e ti aspettiamo, Sasuke,” fu tutto quello che riuscii a strappare ai singhiozzi. Naruto mi prese la mano. La sua stretta era calda e consolante. “Sbrigati, però… O te la porto via.”  
Sono passati otto mesi da quel giorno. L’estate è il sole abbacinante che ti cauterizza la retina e imbiondisce la pelle. È il profumo che sembra avvolgere ogni cosa, come una tiepida carezza. È la canzone che sussurrano le foglie di Konoha: una melodia dolce, come la nenia che culla il Re di Shikamaru o il lascito di Asuma. _  
_Ogni giorno, dunque, corro fino alle porte del villaggio per chiedere al vento di portargli la mia voce. E lui, chissà… Forse, dietro ai suoi occhi, ora c’è anche il mio sorriso._


End file.
